Avengers: Crisis on Earth-X
by Raptor2216
Summary: 12th story of the Worlds Collide Series. Barry and Wanda are finally ready to have a second wedding, one for all their friends to attend. But, when the time comes, evil versions of our favorite heroes from Earth-X attack, plunging our heroes into a fight to save their planet and to liberate another from an evil regime. MACU version of Crisis on Earth-X.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! I'm finally here with the MACU's version of Crisis on Earth-X!**

**I've been really excited for this. I loved the crossover when I first saw it, but as time has gone on, I've noticed more and more flaws and things I don't like. I hope to correct those with this story.**

**I really hope you guys like this one. Also, if you already haven't, go read my Legends-Avengers story in the MACU titled "Hell's Storm is Brewing". If you don't, there will be one or two characters in this story that were introduced in that story that will not make sense.**

**Let's get to it!**

* * *

Chapter 1- Earth-X

A series of lightning bolts split the darknened sky, illuminating the red clouds over the city. Among the various skyscrapers, a red blimp bearing the mark of a skull with six tentacles curling out of the bottom patrols among the buildings, many of which also bear that symbol.

On the outer edge of the city, at a warehouse, a number of men are standing guard around the open entrance. As the guards continue their patrols, a single scientist walks out, holding a mug in his hand.

One of the nearby guards turns to him and asks curiously, "Hey, doc. You really think you can make that thing work?'

"We need to make it work if we're ever going to bring hope back to this darkened world," the scientist says seriously.

The scientists looks back up and goes to take a sip of the drink in his mug. However, before he can raise the mug to his lips, an arrow flies seemingly out of nowhere and smashes the mug to pieces before embedding itself in the scientist's chest, who collapses. The guard he had been talking to starts to raise his gun, but is killed by a second arrow.

The guards have no idea what is going on. Three try to run in the direction the arrows came from, hoping to find and attack the hidden archer, but they are cut down by three arrows.

A few yards away, near the base of a watchtower, the archer comes into view, dressed in a black uniform with red lining. A black mask with red eye covers completely obscures his face. He is the archer known as Dark Arrow.

Dark Arrow quickly raises his bow and fires an arrow at a single guard running towards him, killing the man instantly.

Another guard rushes towards Dark Arrow as the archer starts to move forward. Dark Arrow fires an arrow at him. Not enough to kill, but enough to force him to his hands and knees from the pain. Dark Arrow then vaults over the man before engaging three other guards at close range. Dark Arrow easily blocks all their blows, killing each of them very quickly. He then whips around, draws an arrow, and fires it at the man standing at the top of the watchtower, killing him. Dark Arrow then turns and walks towards the entrance to the warehouse as the man's body falls to the ground.

A few feet from the entrance, Dark Arrow suddenly stops, sensing something behind him. A moment later, he calls out, "You're the best they could send?"

Behind him, by the watchtower, a man wearing a suit of armor is staring intently at Dark Arrow as he responds, "Funny. I was gonna say the same thing."

Dark Arrow whips around and fires an arrow at the man, who blocks it with a triangular shield that springs out of an attachment on his wrist. The man cracks his neck, then rushes at Dark Arrow.

Dark Arrow ducks under the man's first kick, and the two begin exchanging blows, primarily with their bow and shield. However, the man quickly finds himself on the defensive.

As Dark Arrow knocks the man back, a circular blur flies in from the side and hits the man in the side of the head, knocking his helmet off, knocking him to the ground, and nearly knocking him unconscious, and revealing his face as that of Jimmy Olsen.

Dark Arrow glances to the side, and sees the blur fly into the hand of a man wearing a green suit, with a golden symbol of skull with tentacles curling out of the bottom. The blur is a shield, with green and white rings and a green center with the skull symbol.

"I guess we know who has the better shield," the new arrival says with a chuckle.

Turning his head away from the new arrival, Dark Arrow steps up to Olsen and slams his foot down on Olsen's shield, pinning it to his chest and making Olsen groan from the pain.

Olsen looks up at Dark Arrow before saying in pain, "There are more like me. And one day, they will free this world."

"That day may come, but you won't be here to see it. That flag died a long time ago," Dark Arrow says, referring to the American flag symbol on his shield and suit.

Olsen seems to grin slightly as he says, "Well, it still means something."

Dark Arrow reaches back, draws an arrow from his quiver, then aims it at Olsen's chest, right where his heart is. "Yeah. It's a bullseye," he says before firing the arrow, and sending it right through Olsen's heart, killing him.

He then turns towards the man with the shield and gets on one knee. "I thank you for your aid, my lord," he says.

"Get up. Enough of that. I've told you, we've known each other for long enough that you don't have to do this," the man says.

"Yes, Militant," Dark Arrow says as he stands up.

The two then stand up and make their way into the warehouse. As they get into the main room of the warehouse, they see a massive platform, with what looks like a pillar of red energy shooting up from it.

Dark Arrow and Militant stop near the platform and look up at the energy. "With this, our reign will last for eternity," Militant says.

* * *

**And, I'll end the chapter there. Even though it's short, I hope I did a good job with it.**

**So, as you can tell, this Earth is not ruled by the Nazis, but by HYDRA. Aragorn II Elessar, a great author (check his stories out) and a follower of mine, did the HYDRA ruling Earth-X concept in his version of Crisis on Earth-X. However, I'll be doing this a little differently than he did.**

**So, for those of you who don't know, Militant is a character from Marvel comics. He's a member of the HYDRA Four, which are pretty much HYDRA's copies of Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, and Iron Man.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, and it'll be longer. Until then, follow and favorite this story, leave a review, and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Chapter 2- RSVP

**Hey, everybody. I'm here with Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**mmat**: The pairings that already exist are Barry/Wanda, Bucky/Laurel, and Oliver/Natasha. Steve/Caitlin will begin in this story, and a pairing I'm considering for the future will be hinted at in this story.

**Shrbomb**: No, Thawne will not be in this. I promise, because I agree that it was dumb he was in the crossover.

* * *

Chapter 2- RSVP

"Barry, we have a problem," Wanda says into her phone as she walks into the barn.

Out in the fields surrounding the farm, Barry is riding on Blackjack, scanning the surroundings. Their year old horse, Livvie, had gotten out a little while ago, and Barry had taken Blackjack out to look for her. He could have just done it by running, as he has recovered by now from the effects on the Infinity Stones, but after two years on the farm, he kind of prefers riding for stuff like this.

"Yeah, I know, honey. Don't worry, I'll find Livvie soon," Barry responds through his Bluetooth earpiece, thinking that's what she is referring to.

"No, babe, it's about our wedding," Wanda responds.

As she's saying this, Barry spots Livvie grazing up ahead and spurs Blackjack towards her. A little frightened by the sudden movement, Livvie takes off at a gallop.

Barry pulls a rope off the side of his saddle. He had learned how to use a rope over the last two years and gotten rather good at it.

"Give me a minute, sweetie!" He responds to Wanda as he spurs Blackjack into a full gallop, starting to swing his lasso.

"Well, the caterers need a final count tomorrow morning, and not everyone has RSVP'd yet," Wanda says.

Barry catches up to Livvie and throws the lasso, getting it around her neck. He slowly reigns in Blackjack, and Livvie stops as well.

Barry gives Livvie a pat on the neck, then responds to Wanda curiously, "Who hasn't RSVP'd?"

* * *

(Star City)

In a mostly abandoned building, the sounds of combat echo as Laurel calls over Team Arrow's comms, "Hey, Bucky, we gotta talk. Earth to Bucky."

A second later, Bucky and a ninja crash through the ceiling of one of the lower levels of the building. Bucky and the ninja scramble back to their feet. Bucky quickly knocks the ninja down and starts punching him. He responds, "I'm"-punch-"a little"-punch-"busy"-punch-"right"-punch-"now"-punch.

Laurel, standing at the computer station in the bunker, says, "Come on, babe. It's not like you're fighting Taskmaster. They're just some ninjas."

"If you were here, you might have more respect for 'just some ninjas'!" Bucky responds as he grabs the ninja he's fighting and throws him into the the wall.

As another one rushes at Bucky, Laurel responds, "Okay, this is serious. Barry and Wanda need to know if we're going to their wedding."

Bucky ducks under a blow before grabbing the ninja and throwing him into the ceiling as he responds, "Of course we're going!"

"Awesome. I'll send our RSVP 'Yes'," Laurel responds.

Bucky pins the last ninja and knocks him out with a punch from his cybernetic arm.

"Barring further ninjas," he says for good measure.

* * *

(England, 1166)

A carriage trundles along a lane, escorted by several guards. As they round a bend, they see a man in the road.

The caravan stops, and a guard approaches the man, who asks, "Please, sir. Alms for the poor?"

"Out of the way, old man. Royal business in Nottingham, it'll be your neck if we're late," the guard says.

Suddenly, the area around them seems to glow with green light, and seemingly out of nowhere appears Mick, Jax, Nate, and Loki. With no hesitation, they attack the guards.

As they are engaging the guards, Nate asks, "Hey, guys. Did we RSVP to Barry and Wanda's wedding?"

"I do not believe we did," Loki responds as he dodges a sword strike and easily knocks out the soldier.

Off to the side, Stein, still in his disguise, says, "That is a serious breach of courtesy."

Mick leaps down from a log and says, "Weddings are the worst!"

The remaining guards are quickly knocked out. Then, the Waverider appears overhead.

Stein looks around at the others on the ground and says, "Alright, team, let's go. We've got a wedding to prepare for!"

Loki and Mick sigh, but everyone follows Stein to board the Waverider.

* * *

(Earth-38, National City)

"Wrong answer. When I tell you to get someone on the phone, that doesn't mean five minutes. That means right now. I don't care if you're busy. You make it happen. Otherwise you're not gonna be able to afford a phone," a businessman says into his phone as he walks towards his car.

He presses a button on his key, unlocking his car. A split second later, Kara and a Dominator crash onto the roof of the car.

"My car!" the businessman cries. But Kara is too absorbed in the fight.

Back at the DEO, Alex says, "I'm scrambling a strike team."

"Its too late. She's on her own," J'onn says to Alex before calling to Kara on comms, "Supergirl, identify the threat so we can help you fight it."

Kara punches the Dominator away before replying, "Its a Dominator."

The Dominator gets to its feet and screeches. Kara clenches her fist, cracking her knuckles.

The Dominator charges at her. But, Kara just punches it under the chin, knocking it flying backwards.

"These guys are so old school," Kara says. She walks up and kicks the Dominator in the head, knocking it out. She then takes off, leaving the Dominator behind for the DEO to pick up later.

As she flies through the sky over National City, Kara calls over comms, "Hey, Alex. I'd suggest you get ready. It's almost time for us to head to Earth-1 for that wedding."

* * *

(Earth-99, Eastern Europe)

There's still snow on the ground as the sounds of combat fill the woods. Some bushes are broken down as Natasha drives a jeel right through them. In the back, Oliver is standing upright, firing arrows at any HYDRA soldier in sight.

Rhodey flies past them, firing at some HYDRA soldiers trying to sneak up on them. He flies away right as another jeep, with a HYDRA soldier in the back manning a machine gun, drives up behind them. The gunner prepares to fire at Oliver, but Hope flies up, shrunken down, and blasts the gunner with her blasters before shooting a Pym Disc down at the jeep, shrinking it down.

Hope then grows back to normal size, grabbing Logan by the hand as he runs up to her. She then flies him up to a tower and let's him go before shrinking down and flying off.

Logan tears into the men on the tower with his claws. Killing them in seconds, he then leaps down and attacks the men on the ground.

As he slashes and beheads one of the HYDRA soldiers, Bruce rides by on a motorcycle and grabs one of them, dragging him along the ground before throwing him. He then rides over a ledge, taking out several HYDRA soldiers with his batarangs.

As he comes down on the other side of the ledge, Rhodey flies down and blasts a HYDRA tank. As the tank blows into the air, its grabbed out of the air by Scott, who is at giant size, who throws it away as he steps on several HYDRA soldiers. He then shrinks down to his normal size, then leaps over a low fence with the rest of the Avengers.

As the team engages the remaining HYDRA soldiers, and Rhodey and Hope fly off towards the main base, Oliver asks, "Hey, guys! I just remembered that we never RSVP'd to Barry and Wanda's wedding!"

"S***!" Natasha cries as she remembers as well.

"Well, are we going?" Rhodey asks back.

"Of course. Everyone who already said yes is going!" Oliver says.

"Well, let's get this done so we can get that RSVP in," Bruce says, ducking a punch from a HYDRA soldier and knocking out the offending man.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I could've gone there, but the next best cut off point would've made this chapter too long.**

**Hope you guys liked seeing Barry's cowboy side. I feel that, after two years on a farm with horses and other animals, he would've kinda developed a cowboy side.**

**Hope you liked my scene with the Avengers. If you didn't notice, it was basically a modified version of the opening of Age of Ultron.**

**I will try and have next chapter up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3- Preparations & Rehearsals

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This one will be a bit longer. I'm going all the way through the rehearsal dinner in this chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Guest:** So, Lena hasn't been told yet, but she will soon. May or may not feature that in a story.

* * *

Chapter 3- Preparations and Rehearsals

It's a beautiful day in Central City. The guests from Earth-38 and Earth-99 had arrived not too long ago, as had the Waverider.

At a salon in downtown Central City, Wanda, Caitlin, Kara, Shuri, and Natasha has gathered for a little spa day. Shuri had decided to come as a representative of Wakanda, and as one of Wanda's bridesmaids, but T'Challa had to remain in Wakanda for the time being.

Natasha walks up to Wanda, who is sitting in a rather comfy chair while getting her nails done, and hands her a glass of champagne while saying, "You are glowing, Wanda."

"Aw. Thanks, Nat," Wanda says with a smile. Over time, she's gotten more comfortable calling Natasha by her nickname. Especially since Natasha is her son's godmother.

"Wait. It's pregnant women who glow. Brides blush," Caitlin adds.

"Right. I can do blushing bride. Not quite ready to do the other one again," Wanda says with a giggle.

Natasha sits back down and lets the salon worker get back to work on her nails. This isn't quite her scene, but since it's for Wanda's wedding, she's more than happy to do it.

"Thank you for inviting me, Wanda, and letting me bring my sister as my plus one," Kara says.

"Well, I wasn't going to not invite the one who was my childrens' foster mother in another timeline," Wanda says, drawing some laughs.

"So, you did bring your sister? No man in your life, Kara?" Wanda asks.

"No, not yet," Kara says, a little sadly.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone, Kara," Caitlin says.

Right then, there's a strange sound, and the salon worker doing Kara's nails lifts up her file, which is half melted.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I should've warned you. I…take a lot of keratin," Kara says.

"Really strong nails on that one," Natasha adds.

Wanda then turns to Natasha and says teasingly, "So, you and Oliver next you think?"

Natasha rolls her eyes. "We haven't talked about it," she replies. Wanda giggles a bit at her friend.

"Well, cheers, Wanda, to your big day," Caitlin says.

"Cheers!" the other women echo before drinking their champagne.

* * *

(Suit shop, downtown Central City)

"You know, I thought this would be easy, given I've married Wanda once already. But, with all that we've been through the last few years, especially with losing her in the Decimation, I love her more than ever, and I'm not sure I can fit all of how I feel about her now into one vow," Barry says.

"You could always speed read it," Oliver suggests from his fitting room.

"No, nobody would understand me," Barry says.

"You could use your vow from your first wedding," Steve suggests from his fitting room.

"But I feel like that doesn't do my love for her justice anymore. I don't know what to do, guys, I need help," Barry says.

Oliver comes out of his fitting room and says, "Barry, when you're up there ("Damn", says Barry as he sees Oliver in his suit), just look into her eyes, remember everything that you've been through with her, and the words will come. And, if they don't, the look on your face will tell her everything that you need to know." He pauses, then says, "You clean up nice, my friend."

"Yeah. Thanks, you too," Barry says.

Then, Steve comes out, dressed in his suit. Barry whistles lowly as he looks at Steve.

"You look nice in a suit, Rogers," Oliver says.

"Same to you, Queen," Steve says with a smile.

Barry then looks at Oliver and says, "You know, I got the girl. You did too, Oliver. You ever think about making it official."

Oliver chuckles, then says, "I don't know. With how little time I've really known Natasha, and everything going on needing the Avengers…I just don't think it's the right time."

"Do you love her?" Barry asks.

"Yes, I love her," Oliver responds.

"Put a ring on her. Natasha may seem stand offish and closed off at times, but I can see how much you mean to her, Oliver," Steve says.

Oliver chuckles a bit. Then, Cisco walks in, trying to fix his tie. Steve chuckles and walks over to help him out.

* * *

(Barton house)

"I'm gonna get you!" Lyla says with a laugh as she chases Nora. Nora is squealing and laughing as she tries to get away, but Lyla catches her and starts tickling her, making Nora laugh even more.

On the couch, Clint is reading a children's book to Stephen, who is entranced by the pictures. As he finishes reading, Laura walks up and sits down next to him.

"Can you believe this is happening again?" Laura asks.

"I'm glad they're getting to do this. The wedding in Wakanda was a little rushed, and not a lot of their friends got to come. I think this is going to be an even better experience for them. Though I am a little disappointed Wanda didn't ask me to walk her down the aisle this time," Clint says.

"I know. But you already had your turn. I think it's more than fair Pietro gets to do it this time," Laura says with a smile.

Nora then runs up to Clint and cries, "Grandpa! Ride!"

Clint smiles and picks up Nora, setting her on his shoulders. "Hold on!" he cries as he starts giving her a piggyback ride around the house, making Nora laugh with delight.

* * *

(Earth-X)

In the warehouse that Dark Arrow and Militant captured from the rebels, a number of men wearing dark combat suits have surrounded the device created by the rebels. As they watch, Dark Arrow walks up onto the platform. Behind him, a flag with the skull symbol on it unfurls. Dark Arrow then thrusts out his arm in a Nazi style salute and says, "Hail victory!"

"Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA!" the soldiers chant before lowering their arms.

Dark Arrow walks off the platform, to where Militant, a man in a green suit of armor, a man in a gold and green suit with a bow and arrow, and a man wearing old style armor and holding a hammer.

"Well done, my friend," the other archer says. Dark Arrow inclines his head respectfully.

As he walks up to them, a scientist approaches them too. "The rebels' technology is impressive. It's a good thing you stopped them when you did," he says to the group.

"With it, HYDRA will last forever, and our rule will know no bounds," Militant says.

"None can stand against us," says the hammer-wielding man in a very proud voice.

"Can you make the device work?" Dark Arrow asks the scientist.

"Yes. But…" the scientists, pausing and causing Dark Arrow and the other four to turn to him, "I need time to test it. To ensure they haven't set a trap."

A whooshing sound catches their attention, and a dark clad woman floats down towards them. "You have on day," the woman says.

There's quiet for a few moments, then the man in the suit of armor says, "You heard the lady. Get to it." He, Militant, the archer, and the hammer-wielding man then walk away as one, with Dark Arrow following behind them.

* * *

(That night, Earth-1, CC Jitters)

At CC Jitters, Barry and Wanda's rehearsal dinner is well underway. Everyone is talking and having fun, while many people are meeting for the first time.

Barry smiles as he looks around at everybody who was able to come. Everybody from Team Flash. Bucky and Laurel. Jax, the Steins, Mick, Nate, and Loki. Kara and Alex. Oliver, Natasha, Rhodey, and Bruce Wayne. The rest of the Avengers had stayed behind, as had T'Challa due to duties in Wakanda, and Dr. Strange had had to stay behind due to some mystical threat he was dealing with. Tony and Pepper hadn't been able to make it either, nor had Thor, but they had sent gifts along with the Avengers who did come.

At the food buffet, Mick is helping himself to everything in sight. Cisco walks up to him, holding a beer, and says, "I never pegged you for a wedding guy."

"I never pass up on a free buffet. Or an open bar," Mick says, taking Cisco's bear and walking away, leaving Cisco a little miffed that he just had his beer stolen.

As Mick walked away, he walked past Caitlin and stopped, asking, "Hey, didn't I try and kidnap you once?"

"Yes, and I wouldn't try that again," Caitlin says, glaring at Mick before walking away. She takes a glass of champagne and walks up to Steve.

"How are things going in the department, Steve?" Caitlin asks with a smile.

"Great. Me and Sam just completed a case we've been working on for almost a month. Took us a long time and a lot of effort, but we caught the guy," Steve says with a smile.

"That's good. I'm glad you're adjusting so well," Caitlin says as she takes a drink of her champagne/

Steve smiles back. Out of all the people on Team Flash, he seemed to have gotten closest to Caitlin. He felt so at ease and happy when he was around her. The two had become very good friends in the year since Steve arrived in Central City.

Meanwhile, up on the balcony overlooking the rest of the restaurant, Kara is looking down at everybody. She is feeling a little lonely, seeing all the couples down below, and wishing she had someone to love.

"Hey." Kara looks up and turns around to see Pietro walking up to her.

"Hey, Pietro," she says with a smile.

Pietro smiles, leaning up against the railing. He looks down at where Barry and Wanda are standing together, with their arms around each other, then says, "I've been trying to keep Nora and Stephen contained for the last 20 minutes. Just passed them off to Clint."

Kara laughs. "Yeah. Those two little ones sure are feisty. Not entirely decided on which side of the family they get it from," she says.

Pietro laughs a bit, then says, "I can't believe my sister is getting married."

"Well, technically, she's already married," Kara says with a smile.

"I know. But this time I get to be there, and I'm the one walking her down the aisle. It feels really weird," Pietro says.

"But at least it's to an amazing guy," Kara says.

"yeah. I know Barry will treat her right," Pietro says. He then looks at Kara and asks, "Do you have a man in your life, Kara?"

Kara sighs. "No. I've never had much look in that arena. The last time I had a boyfriend, I thought he died, but later found out he had been sent through time, and then he got married," she says.

Pietro is quiet for a moment, then says, "Wow. That's…I got nothing to say for that. But, I think you'll find somebody eventually."

Kara smiles a bit at the confidence in his voice. "Thanks, Pietro," she says.

A minute later, Joe taps a glass and calls for everyone's attention. He looks around at everybody and says, "Well, the old man has a few words to say. What can I say about Barry and Wanda that everyone in this room doesn't already know? How they're special, and kind, and brave. But, we all know that, so, I'm gonna talk to you all about somebody you might not know. Me. For the longest time, I have been just happy to be Dad to Barry. Then, Wanda came along, and her and Barry showed me what true love is really like. And watching everything that they have been through, and seeing a love like theirs, it makes you want it too." He then reaches out for Cecile, who smiles and takes his hand.

"So, Barry, Wanda, thank you for showing me what true love is, and for showing me that love is the most important thing we can have," he says. He then raises his glass and says, "To Barry and Wanda!"

"To Barry and Wanda!" everyone says.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Nora cries as she and Stephen hurry over, having gotten away from Clint. Everyone laughs a bit as Barry and Wanda scoop up their children with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

**So, that's the end of this one.**

**So, to address the other new characters in this. The man in the armor and the man with the bow are the Earth-X doppelgangers of Tony and Clint, obviously, but in this, they bear the likeness and names of two other members of the HYDRA Four from the comics, Tactical Force and Bowman. The fourth member of the HYDRA Four in the comics is Hammer, a HYDRA version of Thor. However, in this, I decided to actually have it be Thor. I will refer to him as Thor-X from now on to differentiate him from Thor of Earth-99. I have a reason why Thor is working with HYDRA, and I'll disclose it later. But, in this story, Militant, Tactical Force, Bowman, and Thor-X basically together rule HYDRA. Again, you'll get the reason behind that later.**

**Also, in this, HYDRA doesn't use their energy guns from Captain America: The First Avenger. For one simple reason. The Tesseract doesn't exist on Earth-X.**

**I had a really hard time deciding who to have as Wanda's third bridesmaid. Eventually, I decided on Shuri, since she was one her bridesmaids in her first wedding, and they've stayed friends since then. Let me know if you might like to see a romance between her and Cisco, or whether I should introduce Kamila and pair her with Cisco, as I actually like Kamila from the show.**

**Also, there will be a double wedding at the end of this. Let me know if you would like it to be Bucky and Laurel getting married with Barry and Wanda, or Oliver and Natasha. Also, whichever couple you guys don't chose, their wedding will probably be the beginning of the final story of Phase 2.**

**And, in case you didn't notice, I hinted at a possible pairing for Pietro. Let me know if you think I should go forward with it.**

**Well, that's it for now. Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Wedding

**Alright, people. Here we go. The wedding chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**I've gotten a couple of reviews regarding the double wedding. Don't worry. If I do do it, it will not be invasive on Barry and Wanda like Oliver and Felicity, mainly Felicity, were on Barry and Iris in the crossover.**

**BTW, whenever Jax and Stein are merged, I'm just going to refer to them as Firestorm. It's easier that way.**

**Guest**: I didn't want to put Diana in the story too soon, or else things would be too easy for our heroes. She'll be showing up later.

**Guest**: I'll eventually be doing a team up between Carol and Kara. Not sure when, but it will happen.

**Stand With Ward and Queen**: Fair point about Shuri. I forgot how young she actually is. And after verything in the aftermath of the Decimation, Kara has gotten far more humble.

**Aragorn II Elessar**: I intentionally put Lyla, as in Clint's daughter. And I totally forgot about Lisa. And since I brought back Leonard for Sara, I may actually do Lisa for Cisco. Thanks for reminding me of that ship.

* * *

Chapter 4- The Wedding

On the Allen farm, the sun is just rising as one of the Allens' chickens crows. In her and Barry's bedroom, Wanda turns over in bed, half awake. Recognizing that Barry isn't in bed, she lifts her head up and looks around, and sees a tray of breakfast on her bedside table, and a note which reads, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day."

Wanda smiles as she looks at the note. She then sits up and starts to eat the breakfast Barry cooked for her, feeling very excited for the day.

* * *

(West House)

As the guests staying over at the West house are starting to wake up and get ready, the door flings open and Barry races in, with a bag containing his suit in it.

"Alright, guys. Time to get ready," he says, and he, Cisco, Steve, and Oliver head upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

(Allen farm, a short time later)

Wanda smiles a bit, as she feels Natasha and Laura doing her hair, while Caitlin touches up her makeup.

"Are you nervous?" Caitlin asks.

"No. Mainly since I've married Barry once already. Now I'm just excited to be able to share this with all of our family and friends," Wanda says.

Natasha and Laura stop their work on her hair, and Laura says, "All done, sweetie."

"Let's get you into your dress," Natasha says with a smile, making Wanda smile as well.

* * *

(The church)

It's now late morning in Central City. It's a sunny, clear day. A perfect day for a wedding.

At the church, Mick walks into the church. The host comes up to him and says, "Welcome to the Maximoff-Allen wedding. May I show to your seat? Are you here for the bridge or groom?"

"Well, considering I've tried to kill the groom a couple of times, it's probably best I, uh, sit on the bride's side," Mick says.

The host nervously chuckles, then says, "Well, that would be the left side."

"Great," Mick says as he walks up the aisle, and plunks down on one of the benches, looking very bored.

Up at the front, Barry is standing at the altar, fidgeting with his tie. Steve, as his best man, and Oliver and Cisco as his groomsmen, are standing beside him. On the other side, Caitlin is standing as maid of honor with Natasha and Shuri as bridesmaids.

"Calm down, Barry," Steve says.

"I know. I just want this day to be perfect for her," Barry says.

"I know. But, knowing Wanda, if she's marrying you, then this day will be perfect to her no matter what," Steve says, drawing a smile to Barry's face.

Slowly, the rest of the heroes makes their way into the church and take their seats.

The Bartons are the last ones in, and Clint and Laura are leasing Nora and Stephen, who are dresses up in their own little outfits. Nora looks delighted, but Stephen doesn't look the most happy to have to be dressed in a little suit.

They bring the two kids up to the altar and set them down near Barry. Barry and Wanda had decided they wanted the twins to be standing with them during the ceremony.

"Alright. Now, you two behave. Just stand here with your mommy and daddy," Clint says. Nora and Stephen both nod.

Kara and Alex are the last into the church. As they make their way up the aisle, they hear some musicians start playing music.

"That's my cue," Kara whispers to Alex, who quickly takes her seat as Kara hurries up front.

Kara smiles at Barry and the others as she takes her place at the front, in front of a microphone. She adjusts her glasses, then begins to sing "Running Home to You", the song Barry sand when he initially proposed to Wanda in Wakanda.

The door to the church opens, and everyone turns and stands up as they watch Pietro and Wanda walk into the church, with Wanda holding onto the Pietro's arm. Pietro is wearing a very nice. Wanda is wearing a white, sleeveless, A-line style wedding dress.

Barry smiles, a few tears coming to his eyes as he sees how beautiful his wife is. Wanda tears up a little as well as she smiles at her husband standing at the altar.

Everyone in the crowd, save Mick, who is fast asleep, smiles as they watch Wanda walk up the aisle. Finally, they reach the front, And Pietro hands Wanda off to Barry.

"You do anything to me sister, remember that I am a speedster like you, and therefore actually can kill you," Pietro says.

"I know," Barry responds.

Pietro smiles and nods, then takes his place on the front row of the bride's side.

"Everyone, please be seated," the priest says. Everyone takes their seats.

"Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be president over the wedding of Barry Allen and Wanda Maximoff. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that? Well…because of you. Because of all of you. Looking out over their friends and family, and seeing the joy on all their faces. Seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy. And they deserve a long life together," the priest. He pauses for a brief second, then says, "And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married?" Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Right then, two beams of energy hit the priest and disintegrate him. Everyone gasps and stands up, turning around towards the doors, where a number of men in black combat outfits and black masks, all wielding assault rifles, are walking in. At their head is Dark Arrow, Militant, a caped woman in black, and a man who looks just like Prometheus.

"Peace is overrated," the caped woman says.

"OMG," Wanda says.

Steve narrows his eyes as he recognizes the skull symbol on the arms of the men's suits. "HYDRA," he says in a low voice.

"Oh, boy," Oliver says.

The HYDRA soldiers start firing their guns. With ease, Barry and Pietro race into the path of the bullets, catching almost all of them while Wanda erects an energy shield over her, the twins, and the groomsmen and bridesmaids to protect them from the last few bullets. She then picks up the twins and hurries off of the platform and crouches down behind a bench.

Jax and Professor Stein look at each other, then grasp hands and merge into Firestorm. Firestorm then throws down a fireball, which blows up several benches, kills a few soldiers, and knocks more flying.

Kara whips off her glasses and shouts, "Get everybody out of here!"

"Get as many people out of here as you can," Barry says to Wally and Pietro, who both nod and race off to start evacuating people.

Barry turns to Wanda. "Take the twins and get out of here," he says.

She nods, then says simply, "I love you."

"I love you, too," Barry says, giving Wanda a brief kiss on the forehead before standing up. Wanda gathers up the twins in her arms and hurries out of the church.

Harry, Shuri, and Rhodey start working to help herd people out of the building.

Natasha rips the skirt of her dress, freeing up her movement a little bit, then races into the approaching HYDRA soldiers. Alex does the same thing. As they start attacking HYDRA soldiers, Steve, Bruce, and Loki lunge into the crowds, using their fists to bring down any HYDRA soldier they can.

As she does, Cisco, who is crouching next to Caitlin behind a bench, says to her, "I think it's time you introduce these guys to your mean roommate."

Caitlin glances him, then looks down at the ground and sighs a bit as Killer Frost takes over. A moment later, Frost says, "Where did she get this outfit?" before standing up and shooting icicles from her hands.

Mick glances back from where he's crouching and sees Frost. He smirks, then stands up, saying, "That's what I'm talking about." As he stands up, he pulls out his heat gun, which he brought to the wedding, and starts firing it at the soldiers.

Those without weapons, namely Natasha, Alex, Steve, Bruce, and Loki continue engaging the HYDRA soldiers at close range, knocking them out. On one side of the church, HYDRA soldiers attempt to shoot a woman who hadn't left the church quickly enough. However, as they fire, Wally races in front of her, grabs some of the bullets out of the air, then throws one back into the barrel of each soldier's gun, making them blow up and throwing the soldiers back.

Meanwhile, Kara is staring down the caped woman. "Who are you?" she demands.

"Come find out," the caped woman responds before flying right at Kara. Kara flies to meet her, and the two clash, flying up through the roof of the church. Outside, the woman manages to grab Kara and throw her down onto the roof of the church. Kara quickly recovers and prepares to face the woman again.

Meanwhile, inside the church, Oliver, having helped some people to safety, takes shelter behind a pillar as Dark Arrow is firing arrows. He presses a button, and a bow hidden inside his sleeve springs out.

As he prepares to fire, he sees Dark Arrow aim an arrow at Harry. Oliver fires an arrow of his own, blocking Dark Arrow's arrow. Oliver and Harry exchange a quick glance.

On one side of the church, Natasha and Bruce, now fighting together, take down a HYDRA soldier, then stops and narrows her eyes as Prometheus steps in front of them.

"One wedding, two funerals," Prometheus says.

Natasha smirks. "You ready to die?" she asks.

Prometheus responds by unsheathing a second sword. He spins through the air, bringing his two swords down at Natasha. She easily dodges it, and she and Bruce start engaging Prometheus.

Meanwhile, Steve is trying to fight back against some of the HYDRA soldiers. As he knocks out the last two closest to him, he glances up, then ducks just in time to avoid getting hit by Militant's shield. The shield flies back to Militant before the man smirks and says, "Time to die." He then lunges to attack Steve, who lunges to meet him.

The other heroes are still wrecking the HYDRA soldiers. Firestorm flies around, throwing fireballs. Cisco is blasting soldiers with his vibe blasts. Mick is roasting soldiers with his gun while Frost is attacking with a blade of ice around her arm.

At the same time, outside, Kara and the caped woman are flying around each other, trying to get an advantage. Kara fires her heat vision, but the caped woman responds with her own. The two pour more into their heat vision, trying to gain an advantage, as onlookers watch from the ground.

Inside the church, Wally is knocking out HYDRA soldiers when he has to whip around to catch an arrow fired by Dark Arrow. He starts to smirk and prepares to run at Dark Arrow before an energy discharge from the arrow makes him collapse.

Seeing that, Oliver decides to end this. "Cisco, up top. I need a breach!" he says.

Cisco opens a breach, and Oliver jumps into it. Leaping out the other side on the balcony, he fires an arrow at Dark Arrow, who deflects it off his bow. Dark Arrow then rushes at Oliver, and the two commence fighting.

Down on the ground, Natasha and Bruce are still fighting Prometheus. However, it's not much longer before Prometheus makes an error and swing a little too wildly. Natasha takes advantage of it and manages to grab his wrist. She then elbows him in the face before Bruce delivers a punch to the head powerful enough to knock him out.

Natasha and Bruce look down at Bruce, then at each other and exchange a high five before turning around to engage more HYDRA soldiers.

Meanwhile, outside, the caped woman manages to get close enough to Kara that she is able to grab Kara around her throat. The caped woman then throws Kara through the roof of the church. Kara crashes inside, sending out debris that knocks out Cisco.

The caped woman flies down through the hole, looking down at Kara, who is struggling to regain her feet, and says, "Stay down."

Kara narrows her eyes. She then gets up, turns around, and claps her hand once, sending out a shockwave that shatters the windows, forces all combatants to stop, and dazes the caped woman. Kara then grabs the caped woman and punches her in the stomach, knocking her back to right below the balcony.

"No!" Dark Arrow cries. He jumps down and slings the caped woman over his shoulder before saying, "Fall back. Everybody fall back!" He then throws down a flash-bang, causing everyone in the church to look away.

As the light fades, everyone looks around, and sees that Dark Arrow, the caped woman, Militant, and the remaining HYDRA soldiers are all gone.

"Best wedding ever!" Mick says loudly.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Hope I did it well.**

**Next chapter will go through to the end of the first episode's events. It'll be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5- Regrouping

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Oh, real quick, thanks to my reviewers who corrected me on how to spell Clint's daughters' name.**

**Alright. Let's get to it.**

**Guest**: Oliver left his uru bow on Earth-99. He'll be using a normal bow for now.

**mmat**: They will show up, but not until the end of the story.

* * *

Chapter 5- Regrouping

A breach opens in the cortex of STAR Labs, and Barry and Steve walk out of it, carrying the still unconscious Cisco. Caitlin is right behind them. A number of other friends at the wedding come through the breach, and other breaches open in STAR Labs, letting the rest of the heroes at the wedding come back to STAR Labs.

Barry and Steve get Cisco onto the bed in the medbay, and Caitlin starts examining him.

"Is he gonna be okay, Cait?" Barry asks.

"He'll be fine. I see no visible wounds. He's just unconscious. Maybe with a concussion," Caitlin says. She smiles and says, "Go see Wanda. He'll be fine."

Barry nods and slowly walks out of the med bay. As he walks into the cortex, he sees Wanda, still in her wedding dress, and holding tightly to Nora and Stephen's hands. The twins look very distraught.

As soon as they see Barry, they pull out of Wanda's grip and run to him with simultaneous cries of "Daddy!"

Barry bends down and hugs them. "It's okay. You're safe," he says soothingly.

After a moment, he stands up, holding their hands, and walks over to Wanda. As he reaches her, he lets go of Nora and Stephen's hands (they immediately grab onto the legs of his pants), and pulls Wanda into a hug.

"I'm so sorry that his day didn't turn out they wanted we wanted. I wanted it to be perfect for you," Barry says.

"I know, babe. And as long as I have you, everything will be fine. The most important things is that everyone is alive," she says.

They pull back a bit, and Barry says, with a slight smile, "Don't worry. We will have our second wedding." Wanda giggles a bit, and the two exchange a kiss.

Meanwhile, further into STAR Labs, Natasha and Bruce are escorting Prometheus to a cell in the pipeline. Barry had agreed that this was a situation in which the pipeline prison should be used again. Both Nat and Bruce are holding guns to Prometheus. Prometheus is silent the whole way, and once inside the cell, just stares out at them.

Inside the medbay, Steve returns with a few items Caitlin asked for, and finds her now in her Killer Frost outfit.

"Why are you wearing that?" Steve asks.

"Well, since I become Killer Frost whenever I'm angry or scared, and I feel that I'm gonna be both of those before this is all over, I felt it appropriate," Caitlin responds.

Steve nods and hands the items to her. Caitlin returns to tending Cisco.

"How's he doing?" Steve asks.

"He's got a concussion, but it's not too bad. He'll just be out for a while," Caitlin responds.

Steve says. Caitlin looks up at him and asks, "What's the matter?"

"I just…it seems no matter where I go, or what time period I'm in, or what Earth I'm on, some incarnation of HYDRA finds a way into my life. It makes me wonder if I'll ever be free of them," Steve says.

Caitlin momentarily stops tending to Cisco and walks over to Steve. She sits down next to him and rests a hand on his. "I know you will, Steve. Eventually, there will be a point where HYDRA is out of your life for good," she says kindly.

"Thanks," he says.

"And until then, I'll be there to help you fight them," Caitlin says with a smile. Steve looks up at her and manages a small smile. Caitlin then gives him a hug, which he gladly accepts.

A minute later, Joe and Wally walk in. "So, what's the game plan?" Wally asks.

Barry sighs and says, "There is none yet. Whoever attacked us knows who we are, so I think just get Joe Cecile and Jenna as far away as possible. And take the Speed Stone with you. Just in case."

"Come on, man. I have to help out. Please," Wally says.

"You are helping. By keeping our family safe," Barry says.

"He's right. Until we know what these people want, nobody is safe," Joe says. Wally sighs, but complies and walks out with Joe.

A moment later, Pietro walks in. "Pietro. I want you to take the twins over to Earth-99 and take them to Tony and Pepper. Tell them what's going on, and ask them to watch Nora and Stephen until we clear this up," Barry says.

"Got it," Pietro says. He then looks down at Nora and Stephen, smiles, and says, "You wanna go on a trip with Uncle Pietro?"

"Sure!" Nora and Stephen say. Pietro smiles as he uses an extrapolator to open a breach to Earth-99, picks up the twins, and walks through it.

Soon after, Pietro returns, with a report that Tony and Pepper had agreed to watch Nora and Stephen. At about the same time, everybody starts walking into the cortex.

"Any sign of them?" Barry asks.

"No. Sam and I flew over the entire city, and there's no trace of them," Kara says.

"Well, clearly they attacked because all of us were there," Wanda says.

"Kill Earth's heroes, then what?"

"Well, by my experience, cleansing of the weak and world domination," Steve says.

"I agree. But still. It's clear they were HYDRA. The question is how could HYDRA strike like this so soon after we cut them down a size?" Bucky asks.

"And how did they know all of us were on this Earth?" Natasha asks.

"I don't know. But I think there's one person in this building who does know," Oliver says as he looks at the security camera monitor that is showing Prometheus in his cell.

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking, Queen," Bruce says.

"So, let's make him talk," Oliver responds chillingly.

(Downtown Central City)

On the roof of a skyscraper in downtown Central City, Dark Arrow, the caped woman called Overgirl, Militant, Tactical Force, Bowman, and Thor-X have all gathered, looking out over the city.

"The Kryptonian was stronger than we anticipated," Dark Arrow says.

"Next time she won't be so lucky," Overgirl responds.

Suddenly, there's a flash of lightning behind them, and a speedster in a black suit, with the skull symbol of his arms and red lightning bolt on his chest, races up behind them.

"What did you do?" the speedster says in a distorted voice. He then pulls back his cowl and his face mask, revealing the angry face of Barry Allen. "What did you do? You were supposed to wait until we were fully ready before you attacked?"

Dark Arrow presses a button on the side of his mask, which retracts to reveal the face of Oliver Queen. He says, "Opportunity knocked in the form of a wedding. We answered."

Barry-X growls, "Opportunity knocked? And you answred? Well, now, because your recklessness, old friend, we have lost Prometheus!"

The two advance on each other angrily. However, Overgirl steps in between them and says, "Boys! Boys! Boys, don't fight! You need to save your power, your anger, for those heroes." She then deactivates her mask, exposing the face of Kara Danvers.

Bowman laughs as he removes his mask, revealing the face of Clint Barton. "Always the emotional ones," he laughs.

Tactical Foce then raises his mask, revealing the face of Tony Stark. "Their victory is shortlived. None can stand against the might of HYDRA," he says.

Militant smiles evilly, then pulls off his mask, revealing the face of Steve Rogers. "The time will yet come when we will be able to achieve victory. And when we do, we will kill every last one of them."

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, yes, the evil speedster in this is not Thawne, but Barry from Earth-X. I'm considering the names Dark Flash or Blitzkreig. Let me know what you think.**

**One thing that really bothered me about the episode was how Barry didn't check up on Cisco. So, in this, I had him help bring Cisco to STAR Labs.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6- History of Earth-X

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest: **I may very well have Spider Man show up at the end.

**mmat:** Tony will be coming eventually, as will Thor. Clark will not be. As for Banner, I'm undecided.

* * *

Chapter 6- History of Earth-X

Down in the depths of STAR Labs, Oliver, Barry, Wanda, Natasha, Kara, Bruce, Bucky, and Steve have gathered to interrogate Prometheus. As they watch, Prometheus pulls back his hood and removes his mask.

Oliver's breath catches as he sees the face of his best friend, Tommy Merlyn.

"OMG," Bucky says, also recognizing him.

"OMG what?" Wanda asks, confused.

"That's Tommy Merlyn. He died years ago," Barry says, also recognizing him from a news report on the Undertaking.

"Who's Tommy Merlyn?" Wanda asks.

"He's my sister Thea's half-brother…and my best friend," Oliver says. He is quiet for a few moments, then says, "We're gonna need a moment alone."

Natasha and Barry quickly motion for everyone to leave, and everyone does, except for Oliver. They all head up to the cortex, where everyone else is waiting.

"He's a crony," Mick says after they explain who Prometheus is.

"Anachronism," Stein corrects.

"That's what I said," Stein says.

"One of the things the Legends deal with is anachronisms. It's people and things displaced throughout time," Nate says.

"Well, why would HYDRA, with this Tommy person, want to crash Barry and I's wedding?" Wanda asks.

"Crab legs. They were delicious," Mick says.

"Well, Wanda has a point, though, they would've targeted the military or law enforcement," Alex says.

"What I don't get is Tommy getting plucked from the past, trained to fight, and dressed as Prometheus," Sam says.

"It does make sense if we're not dealing with an anachronism," Caitlin says.

"Visitors from another Earth," Barry concludes.

"That makes sense. From what I know, this Earth's Tommy would never work with HYDRA. But, as you guys know by now, we ran into the Earth-99 doppelganger of Tommy, and he was working with this Earth's HYDRA," Bucky says. Everyone had been told about their conflict with HYDRA, and with Taskmaster.

"Still, this Tommy isn't Taskmaster, so it can't be from this Earth. So, given how many Earths there are, it's gonna be hard to find which one," Barry says.

"I can," Harry pipes up. He looks around at everyone and says, "There's this one Earth. It's called Earth-X."

He makes his way to the computers, plugs in a USB, and types some keys to bring up some videos. The videos are shocking. They show the Nazi blitzkrieg and Hitler. Then, it shifts to video of the Red Skull, and HYDRA soldiers marching over landscape. It shows nuclear bombs detonating, and HYDRA flags flying in New York City.

"It doesn't have a designation because it's a place so awful, so horrific that no sane individual would go there. It's history is nearly identical to that of Earth-99, except…" Harry says, trailing off a bit.

"Let me guess. HYDRA broke away from the Nazis, got nukes, and took over the world," Steve surmises.

"Yes, HYDRA won the war. And New York, Moscow, and Paris among other major cities were all obliterated. HYDRA took over the world, under the rule of the Red Skull. However, a number of years ago, a super soldier under HYDRA, called Militant, grew too ambitious. He assembled a team of three others. They were called the HYDRA Four, and they deposed the Red Skull in the year 2008," Harry says.

"And now they're not content ruling just one Earth," Steve concludes.

"W-we have to find them. I mean, do you think they're using the breach to hop between worlds?" Kara asks.

"That or they're operating from a staging area in or around Central City," Rhodey says.

"Well, good thing we have a metric ton of smart people in this building, and Rory. Let's get to work on finding our new friends from Earth-X," Barry says, not noticing the glance Mick shoots at him.

* * *

(The pipeline)

"Earth-X," Oliver says back to Tommy after hearing his explanation.

"That's right. And I'm dead on this Earth," Tommy states.

"Yes," Oliver responds simply.

"I'd almost prefer that. I was born into the world of HYDRA. Almost the whole world is under HYDRA's fist. We don't have elementary schools and summer camps. We have youth groups, military training. Sometimes human experimentation. We all grow up without choice," Tommy-X says.

"You have a choice now. You can tell me where to find the others from Earth-X," Oliver says.

Tommy-X looks at him for a moment before saying, "On my Earth, you are my best friend. I would die for you."

"I would've died for you," Oliver says.

Tommy looks at him strangely and asks, "Would have?"

"You beat me to it. I lost you. It was like-it was like losing a limb. You weren't just my best friend. Tommy, you were my brother, and you sacrificed yourself for a woman that we both loved. And I was there, and I had you right here," Oliver says. He pauses, then says, "You were a good man…here. And I believe that you still can be."

"No. You don't understand. If I break, if I talk, then the Four will kill my father, my mother, and everyone that I love," Tommy-X says.

"I will not let that happen! I will stop them!" Oliver says firmly.

"Do you think you can do that?" Tommy-X asks almost in hope as he leans against the glass.

"I promise you that I can do that," Oliver responds.

Tommy-X looks down, as if considering his options. But, when he looks up, his expression has changed completely, and he says, in a tone of iron, "Then you really are a special kind of idiot. Your naivete would be charming if your weakness wasn't so pathetic. Is this how it is on your planet? Everyone swayed by sentiment? Is everyone really so weak?!"

Tommy-X pauses and chuckles before continuing, "HYDRA will change that. The weak will be eliminated. Your entire world will be enslaved, but you, you… You won't be around to witness it. Lord Militant is going to feel your skull crack under the weight of his boot. Everyone you care about, everyone you love, they are going to die badly, in ways that would give even monsters nightmares," smiling sadistically as he says this.

He chuckles and steps back from the glass, dropping his mask. Then, he says, "I wish I could be around to see it." He then reaches into his mouth, and Oliver knows what he's doing.

"Tommy, no!" he cries, and hurries to open the cell. But it's too late, as Tommy-X has already pulled out and swallowed the cyanide pill. He falls to the ground, choking. As he does, he manages to say, "Hail HYDRA," before collapsing, dead.

* * *

(HYDRA hideout)

In a hideout on the edge of the city, Dark Arrow, Overgirl, Blitzkrieg, and the HYDRA Four have all gathered. Dark Arrow is looking down at a device that until now has been beeping, but now stops.

Dark Arrow looks up and says, "He's gone."

"Who, Merlyn?" Blitzkrieg asks.

"The biosensor in his suit indicates his heart stopped," Dark Arrow says.

"He always seemed kind of soft to me," Blitzkrieg says.

Overgirl steps up and asks, "Oliver?"

"He died for you. And we will make his death worthwhile," Dark Arrow.

"Well, that doesn't change the fact that now we're down a man," Blitzkrieg says.

"Keep your focus where it belongs and get to work on locating that Prism!" Dark Arrow says, trying not to lose it on his friend, who he feels is intentionally pushing his buttons.

"Chill the **** out, Oliver," Blitzkrieg responds.

Dark Arrow turns around to face Blitzkrieg, then grabs him, pushes him up against a pillar and sticks an arrow right in front of his throat.

"Oliver!" Overgirl says firmly, trying to get him to stop.

"This should be fun," Tactical Force says with a smirk.

Dark Arrow glares at Blitzkrieg and asks, "Did you just tell me to chill out, Barry?"

"Wow. Seems like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Blitzkrieg says with a smirk.

"Don't you mock me!" Dark Arrow shouts.

"Don't threaten me, old friend. Or have you forgotten that I can end your life before you birth your next thought?" Blitzkrieg responds as he lifts his hand up, vibrating it.

Overgirl steps up, grabs hold of Blitzkrieg's wrist, and says in a venomous tone, "Try it once I break every bone in your body."

"Enough!" Militant says, and the three look over at him.

"Here's what you three are going to do. Allen, you will stop vibrating your wrist. Kara, will stop breaking Barry's wrist. And Queen, you will be ten percent less brooding. I will not tolerate fighting amongst ourselves. Do I make myself clear?" Militant demands.

"Yes, sir!" the three respond.

"Good," Militant says.

Dark Arrow lowers his arrow, and Kara lets go of Blitzkrieg, who stops vibrating his hand.

"There is nothing to be accomplished by fighting amongst ourselves," Thor-X says.

"It's the accomplishing nothing that I'm worried about. We came here to conquer this Earth, or have you forgotten?" Blitzkrieg demands.

"Enough! Allen, you will find the Prism, and then I will devise a plan of attack," Militant says firmly. Blitzkrieg just nods and walks off.

Overgirl looks at Dark Arrow and says, "I'm sorry about Merlyn."

"He should've died in the church before allowing himself to be captured," Dark Arrow says. He sighs, then says, "Kara, we need that prism. We are running out of time."

"You have to trust in the plan, Oliver. You should. It's yours," Overgirl responds.

"And do you trust me?" Dark Arrow asks.

Overgirl lifts a hand to his cheek. In a loving tone, she says, "Yes, with all of my heart." She and Dark Arrow then lean in and share a passionate kiss.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope I did this chapter well.**

**So, yeah. I chose the name Blitzkrieg for Barry-X. I thought it fit nicely.**

**So, one things that always bothered me about this episode of the crossover was, after Sara explained what anachronisms are, Iris asked, "Why would Nazis from 1945 want to crash my wedding?" She called it her wedding, not hers and Barry's. Maybe that's me taking it too seriously, but Iris seemed more concerned in the whole episode with how her day had been interrupted. That just seemed selfish, so I changed it so that Wanda referred to it as her and Barry's weddings, not just her wedding. **

**So, you've got a bit of backstory about HYDRA and the HYDRA Four. You'll get more background info when they met the resistance movement on Earth-X.**

**So, I got a question about introducing more people in this crossover. I do have some characters in mind, and I promise that one of them, who I will be introducing on Earth-X, is someone who none of you will see coming.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Next one will be up tomorrow or Saturday. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7- Doppelgangers

**Hey, everybody! Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Razy Riddle**: Yeah, you got the doppelgangers right.

**mmat**: He hasn't officially returned to being the Flash, but he will after this story. But, he has recovered from the use of the Infinity Stones, and is able to use all his abilities like he used to.

**Guest 1**: No, the Guardians of the Galaxy will not be a part of this story.

**Guest 2**: This takes place in May 2020.

**Stand with Ward and Queen**: I kinda wanted Tommy-X to have a bigger role too, but I just couldn't think of good way to do so, and I didn't want to do what you did in your Crisis on Earth-X story (still one of my favorite stories of yours, by the way), because you already did that.

**willdawg992003**: HYDRA on Earth-X isn't that strict.

* * *

Chapter 7- Doppelgangers

Bucky slowly walks down some of the steps in the breach room, taking a seat on the bottom step. He sighs as he stares across the breach room, thinking about the events at the wedding.

"Hey, babe." Bucky turns around and sees Laurel walking down towards him. She sits down next to him and takes his hand in both of hers.

The two sit in silence for a few moments before Laurel asks, "What's going through your mind, babe?"

Bucky sighs. "I talked with Steve about this a little bit ago. He told me he feels almost trapped by HYDRA, that HYDRA will never not be apart of his life, and I realized I feel the same way. First, it was HYDRA on Earth-99. Then HYDRA here on Earth-1. Now, it's HYDRA from Earth-X. And even if we stop this HYDRA, we still have HYDRA here on Earth-1. Am I ever gonna get to live my life free of HYDRA's influence?"

Laurel is quiet for a few moments, then says, "There are lot of things that aren't certain about life. But I think there is one thing we can be certain about. No matter how long it takes, eventually, with everyone's help, we will stop this Earth's HYDRA, and you will be free of HYDRA forever."

"How can you be so certain?" Bucky asks.

Laurel smiles. "Because. I know you, Bucky. And I know that you will find a way to defeat HYDRA once and for all. And I know that, together, we can do anything," Laurel says.

Bucky just looks at her for a moment before he says, "***, I love you." He then pulls Laurel in, and the two share a passionate kiss.

* * *

(Up near the cortex)

Kara is wandering through the halls with Alex, trying to find something to do. As she walks down the hallway, she sees Pietro walking towards her.

"Hey, are you two okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're fine," Kara says.

"Good," Pietro says. He then looks at Kara little more closely and asks, "Is something up?"

"I kinda thought after everything that's happened the last few years, we all deserved to have this day go well, and actually be able to enjoy ourselves and actually live our lives without it getting ruined," Kara says.

"That's the problem with having superpowers. We get this kind of opposition. But it's because we have a duty to use our abilities to protect our fellow men," Pietro says. He then smiles and says, "And once we beat HYDRA, and you beat their Supergirl, we can try again, and I'm sure the second go around will go better."

Pietro pauses for a moment, then says, "I'll see you guys later." He then walks past them and down the hall.

Kara and Alex watch him walk away. Alex then leans in and says, a little teasingly, "You know, he is pretty handsome."

"Shut up," Kara says as she walks away from her sister. Alex laughs a bit as she follows Kara down the hallway.

* * *

(The medbay)

By now, Wanda has changed out of her wedding dress, and is sitting in the medbay with Caitlin, watching Cisco.

"How much longer until he wakes up, do you think?" Wanda asks her friend.

"I don't know. Not much longer, hopefully," Caitlin says. She then turns and says, "I'm sorry this day didn't go as planned, Wanda."

"It's okay, Caitlin. It's certainly not your fault. And it's okay. Me and Barry are already technically married, and we can always try to hold this wedding again when this whole things is over," Wanda says.

They sit in silence again for a few moments before Wanda smiles a little bit and says, "So, I thought I saw something between you and Steve earlier. Is there anything going on there?"

Caitlin starts blushing. "No! There's nothing going on there! We're just friends," she says defensively.

"Come on, Caitlin. To be honest, I've been seeing little moments between the two of you for months. It's clear to me that you like him, and he likes you. Why don't you do something about it?" Wanda asks.

Caitlin blushes a little bit more. "I am not falling in love with Steve, Wanda. We're just friends," she says firmly.

Wanda smiles, knowing it isn't true, but doesn't press the subject.

"Guys! We got 'em!" Sam's voice calls from the cortex.

Wanda hurries into the cortex, where Sam and Nate have been sitting at the computers trying to track down the Earth-Xers.

"There's a break in at Dayton Optical Systems," Sam says.

"How do you know it's HYDRA?" Wanda asks.

Nate just points to the computer screen, which shows a security camera feed from Dayton Optical Systems, showing a number of HYDRA agents running up an escalator.

"I'll tell Barry," Wanda says, hurrying off to find her husband.

* * *

(Dayton Optical Systems)

Not long after Wanda spreads the alarm, Barry races up to Dayton Optical Systems as Kara lands in the parking lot. The two look at each other, and Kara shrugs. They impatiently pace around, Barry whistling a little bit.

Then, they hear a motorcycle, and Oliver rides into the parking lot, coming to a stop between them, getting off the motorcycle and picking up his bow. He's dressed in his old suit, given he can't use his armor since his uru bow is back on Earth-99.

Oliver stands there for a moment before saying, "Just a quick reminder. Super speed. I don't have it."

"Noted," Kara says.

The three start walking towards the building as Barry asks, "So, what do we know about this place? Why are the Earth-Xers targeting it?"

Suddenly, a distorted voice answers, "Because." The archer, flying woman, and what looks to be a speedster in a black suit walk out of the building towards them, the speedster holding a glass container with a large red object inside.

"They had something we need," Dark Arrow says as Blitzkrieg sets down the case.

"Whatever you stole…" Oliver begins.

"We're gonna want it back," Barry says.

"Your confidence is predictable. You've faced some of the greatest evils known to man, and you've defeated them," Dark Arrow says. He pauses for a brief second, then says, "But if you think so highly of yourselves, that you can defeat any threat that comes your way…"

As he trails off, one by one, Overgirl, Dark Arrow, and Blitzkrieg deactivate their masks, causing Kara, Oliver, and Barry's eyes to widen in shock.

"How do you feel about us?" Dark Arrow says as Kara, Oliver, and Barry look back into their own faces.

After a few moments, Oliver says, "This is sick."

"You mean looking at your reflection, and seeing only weakness? I agree," Dark Arrow says in response.

"I better not be looking at Savitar again," Barry says.

Blitzkrieg laughs. "Oh, Barry. So naïve. I am much more than that Savitar could ever hope to be," he says.

"Tommy killed himself," Oliver says to his doppelganger.

"I heard your Tommy died years ago. That's what this Earth does. It makes people soft," Dark Arrow says.

Now, Overgirl speaks up and says, "We've been watching you. We've been watching all of you, and how you've squandered the potential of three worlds. On our Earth, we've developed a meritocracy. We've accomplished greatness."

"You're perverse," Kara says, aghast at her doppelganger.

"No, Kara, you're the perversion. The most powerful being on the planet, rendered weak by saccharine Americana. My pod was blessed to crash in the realm of HYDRA," she says.

"Then go back there," Barry says firmly.

"This is not your Earth. Leave," Oliver says angrily.

"I don't answer to the likes of you. My allegiance is to HYDRA. And to my wife," Dark Arrow says, and he and Overgirl exchange a glance.

"His wife? Gross," Kara says. She then quickly glances at Oliver and says, "No offense."

"None taken," Oliver replies to her and before saying loudly to the Earth-Xers, "Last chance! Go home!"

"And stay there!" Kara adds.

"All of you," Barry finishes.

Blitzkrieg smirks as he reaches back behind his head. He then pulls his cowl back over his face, and he and Barry take off, racing around the facility.

Oliver reaches into his quiver, draws an arrow, and aims it at Overgirl.

"And what do you think that's going to do? Bullets bounce off of me," Overgirl says arrogantly.

"Oh, this arrow won't," Oliver says in a quiet voice before releasing the arrow. As the arrow flies through the air, the metal around the head comes apart, revealing the arrowhead to be made of some green mineral. The arrow flies right at Overgirl, hitting her in the shoulder and penetrating her skin.

Overgirl, stumbles back, gripping the arrow and looking at Dark Arrow with wide eyes, mostly from the shock that the arrow worked. Dark Arrow also looks shocked, and looks back at his doppelganger.

"Is that a Kryptonite arrow? Why do you have a Kryptonite arrow?" Kara asks.

"In case an evil Kryptonian ever showed up!" Oliver responds a little defensively.

Overgirl pulls the arrow out of her shoulder, glaring at Oliver. She lunges towards him, but Kara jumps in front of Oliver and breathes a gust of wind at Overgirl, sending her flying back through the company's sign and making her drop the arrow.

Blitzkrieg and Barry race back onto the scene, Blitzkrieg knocking Barry tumbling. As Dark Arrow hurries over to Overgirl, he yells, "Get the Prism out of here!" Blitzkrieg races over to the Prism, grabs it, and races off.

Dark Arrow crouches down beside Overgirl and asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm pissed," she responds tersely.

"Well, take it out on that," Dark Arrow says, looking at a distant highrise under construction.

Overgirl unleashes her heat vision, blasting through some of the frame. Kara sees what's happening, and instantly takes off, flying towards the building.

Oliver runs over and helps Barry up. "Get me over there!" he says. Barry grabs Oliver and races him over to the building.

Kara flies into the building, catching a falling steel beam and fits it in place, using the beam to try and hold up the framework.

"Get the workers to safety!" Kara calls to Barry as he races through the framework.

Barry starts running the workers out of the building. It's not long before the structure is clear. He then races up the structure, coming to a stop near the top, and calls to the other two, "We need to stabilize the building!"

At the top, Oliver scans the structure, calculating his best course of action. He then draws and fires a grappling hook arrow. Oliver starts soaring around the building on cables, firing more grappling line arrows. Together, the cables begin to stabilize the structure. Kara helps, using her heat vision to begin welding parts of the structure back together.

It's not long before the structure stops shaking again. Oliver, Kara, and Barry all head down to the base of the structure.

"The site's cleared!" Barry says.

"And stabilized," Kara adds.

"Let's not celebrate just yet. We gave those doppelgangers the chance they need to escape," Oliver says.

"But with what?" Kara asks.

"That's the question," Barry says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope I did this chapter well.**

**Hope you liked the little romance moments I included in this chapter. I may take a little while to actually have Kara and Pietro get together, but I will promise that Steve and Caitlin will get together by the end of the story.**

**Next chapter or two is when things will start heating up again. Hope you guys are excited for it.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8- Defeat

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest: **No, I'm not gonna use Siren-X.

* * *

Chapter 8- Defeat

"Dayton Optical Systems calls it the Prism," Sam says to everyone. Barry, Oliver, and Kara had returned not long ago, and told them what the Earth-Xers stole.

"What on Earth do they need a sub-light generator for?" Harry asks almost to himself before saying, "It's basically a spectral emitter that uses quantum entanglement."

"They could also use to create a stable fusion reaction," Caitlin says.

"Which means what?" Wanda asks. When nobody answers, she says, "Guys, that wasn't a rhetorical question."

"Basically, the device they stole can be converted into a neutron bomb," Harry says.

"Okay, that's bad," Wanda says.

"Bottom line is we gotta catch these parallel-Earth invaders," Sam says.

"This might help," Barry says as he walks up holding the kryptonite arrow that Oliver shot Overgirl with.

"Is that a kryptonite arrow?" Alex asks as she takes the arrow.

"Yup," Barry says.

"Wait. Did Oliver shoot Kara?" Wanda asks with worry.

"Sort of. The other archer and flying woman are Oliver and Kara of Earth-X. Oh, and they have a speedster working with them who is my doppelganger from Earth-X," Barry says. Wanda's eyes widen at that last statement.

"When you said that Earth-X was horrible, you might have undersold it," Caitlin says to Harry.

"Wait. How could there be another Kara?" Alex asks.

"Just as there are an infinite number of Earths, there are an infinite number of Karas," Harry says.

As Alex walks into one of the adjacent labs with the arrow, Sam says, "Ok. So, if that arrow has Kara-X's blood on it…"

"We could track it using quantum analysis," Harry finishes.

"Hey, guys, I think I have a quicker way," Alex calls from the other room. Everyone hurries from the cortex into the side lab.

Alex is examining the arrowhead under a special microscope. "These red blood cells are suffused with shortwave radiation," Alex says as they walk in.

"Solar radiation?" Caitlin asks in confusion.

"Yeah, incredibly high amounts. Like nothing I've ever seen," Alex says.

"Can you track it?" Barry asks, looking at Harry.

"Yeah. With you guys' help, I can track it," Harry says before heading for one of the computers, Sam and Caitlin following him.

* * *

(HYDRA hideout)

As Blitzkrieg is making his adjustments to the Prism, Overgirl slowly walks up behind him. "Will it work?" she asks.

"It will with a few adjustments and the right power source," Blitzkrieg says.

"Oliver is on his way to handle that as we speak," Overgirl says.

Blitzkrieg sighs as he stops working and looks at Kara. "Oliver has a choice to make," he says.

"Me or HYDRA?" Overgirl asks rhetorically.

"Exactly. Because we came to this Earth with 2 goals, and what I and the others are worried about is that if we can't accomplish them both, he is going to choose you over a second Earth flying under our banner," Blitzkrieg says.

"Oliver will not abandon our mission," Overgirl says.

"Really? Because while I know Oliver's willpower, his love for you can blind him!" Blitzkrieg says.

Overgirl is quiet for a moment. Then, she says, "If it comes to Oliver choosing between me and HYDRA, I will make sure he chooses HYDRA."

"How?" Blitzkrieg demands.

"If it comes to it, by taking the choice out of his hand," Overgirl says.

* * *

(Hallway outside the cortex)

As Oliver walks down the hallway, he sees Kara walking towards him.

"Oliver, I wanted to talk to you," Kara says.

"I had no ill will towards you when I made that arrow," Oliver says.

"I understand. After the events of the last few years, and especially after we encountered General Zod as a guardian of the Soul Stone, I can understand why you made it. I just want to know why you felt the need to keep it a secret from me," Kara says.

"If I told you, who's to guarantee you wouldn't try to and destroy it?" Oliver says.

"Maybe a long time ago, I might've. But now, I can understand it. I just have a bad past with people I thought were friends keeping a stash of kryptonite secret from me. Just…I'm asking that you not keep secrets like this from me," Kara asks.

Oliver is quiet, then slowly nods. Kara nods in turn, and they resume walking.

* * *

(Lab next to the cortex)

As Harry is typing away at his computer, he says to Caitlin, Alex and Sam, "Supergirl-X's blood is filled with solar radiation-more than it should be-but if I could try to get that to act as a kind of beacon…" he trails off as he keeps typing.

Mick, who has been resting on a medical exam table, suddenly sits up and says, "Hey." He then walks up behind Caitlin and asks, "How do you do it?"

"Do what, Rory?" Caitlin asks impatiently.

"Bring the other you out of you," Mick explains his question.

"You don't want to know," Caitlin responds.

"Sure I do," Mick says.

Caitlin sighs, then says, "It happens when I am angry or scared."

"Oh," Mick says. He pauses, then says, "So, if I were to, umm… BOO!"

Everyone glances at back at Mick, and Caitlin says, "Nice try."

Suddenly, Harry hits the desk, and says, "Boom. Whatever's going on with Kara-X's blood, it's intensifying."

"Worse for her is better for us," Sam says.

"Better for us for tracking her at least. We should have her location any minute," Caitlin adds.

* * *

(Speed lab)

Barry and Wanda are sitting in silence on the ramp leading up onto the track in the Speed Lab, not really saying anything.

Finally, trying to break the silence and introduce a bit of humor to the situation, Barry says, "Can you believe it? We got together when an evil doppelganger of mine was trying to kill us. And now, when we're trying to have our wedding, another evil doppelganger of mine is trying to kill us."

Wanda smiles and shakes her head. "I sometimes worry about your sense of humor," she says.

"Hey. Life is much easier when you laugh your way through it," Barry says with a smile.

Wanda smiles lovingly back at him, then says, "It's been so long since that attack by Savitar. When I first told you I loved you."

"And we had our first kiss," Barry says with a smile.

Wanda smiles even more, and leans in to give him a kiss.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps. They look up and see Oliver walking into the Speed Lab.

"They found 'em?" Barry asks.

"Yeah. They're at a shipping depot outside Danville," Oliver says.

Barry nods and stands up. As he does, Wanda stands up beside him. Barry looks at her and asks, "Are you coming with us?"

"Of course, I am. I'm not getting left out of this fight," Wanda says.

Barry smiles. "Then let's suit up," he says.

In one of the labs, Alex tests her guns to make sure they're combat ready, then walks out to join the others.

Down in the speed lab, Stein and Jax look at each other before clasping hands and merging into Firestorm.

In the cortex, Barry activates the Iron Flash suit as Pietro slips his gloves on, then pulls his mask over his face as Wanda walks out of the medbay in her suit.

By the elevator, Kara pulls apart her shirt, revealing her uniform underneath.

Down by the pipeline, Natasha, already in her suit, watches as Oliver zips up his jacket, then slips on his mask and pulls up his hood.

In another lab, Bucky straps his weapons onto his suit as Laurel puts on her mask.

In another lab, Nate tightens his suit, then steels up.

In another, Bruce slides the last of his batarangs into his belt before pulling his cowl over his face.

In another lab, Clint pulls his mask over his face, straps his quiver on, and picks up his bow.

Finally, in another lab, Sam straps the Falcon pack onto his back as Steve slides his mask into place and picks up his shield.

They walk out of their lab, where the rest of the team is waiting for them, and they all head out of STAR Labs, ready to end this.

It's not too much longer before they reach the target building. As the non-fliers gather on the roof, Steve says, "Supergirl, Firestorm, and Falcon are sweeping the perimeter."

Pietro and Barry speed up onto the roof. "It's done. Wall-to-wall HYDRA in there," Pietro says.

"Bruce and I will take up breach positions on the north-west corner if that's okay with you guys," Nate says.

"Sounds good," Bruce says.

"I'll take Alex and we'll take the south-west," Natasha says.

Alex nods, then says, "STAR Labs thinks that HYDRA converted the sub-light generator- the Prism that they stole- into some kind of superweapon."

"Speaking if super, theirs is our biggest threat," Barry says.

"Agreed. Let's take her out first," Oliver says.

Back at STAR Labs, Rhodey is sitting at the computer station. As he is sitting there, Laura walks in. "Hey, Rhodey. What are you doing here?"

Rhodey turns around in his chair to look at Laura and says, "Didn't bring my suit over from Earth-99. Didn't think I'd need it. So, figured it would probably be more useful for me to stay behind." He pauses, then asks, "How do you feel about Clint heading off to battle again?"

Laura smiles. "I knew he could never stay out of retirement," she says, drawing a smile from Rhodey.

Right then, Mick walks into the Cortex behind them and shouts, "Mustard!" They turn around and look at Mick as he says, "You people have breaches, but no mustard."

"Um,, what are you doing here, Rory?" Rhodey asks.

"Yeah, why didn't you go with them?" Laura asks.

"Go where?" Mick asks.

* * *

(HYDRA hideout)

Oliver slowly makes his way into the building, with Steve right behind him. The two keep perfectly quiet, wanting to maintain the element of surprise as long as possible.

Then, they round a corner, and see several HYDRA agents ahead of them. "Halt!" one of the agents says.

Oliver is about to fire an arrow, and Steve draws his shield back to throw it, when a flash of yellow lightning takes out all the HYDRA agents. Barry then stops in front of them.

"Couldn't have left one for me?" Oliver asks.

"I'm saving Nazi you for you," Barry responds.

Natasha and Alex walk up. "No sign of the Prism," Natasha says.

"It has to be here somewhere," Barry says.

"Incoming," Alex says as she raises her pistol. Barry turns around and sees the mass of HYDRA agents slowly surrounding them.

"Stay where you are!" one orders.

Then, out of nowhere, a flash of red lightning streaks past them. Barry immediately takes off in pursuit of Blitzkrieg.

Oliver immediately begins firing arrows, while Steve throws his shield. Alex and Natasha both start firing pistols. At the same time, Nate, Bruce, and Clint run out of nowhere and attack the HYDRA agents.

Then, Overgirl flies overhead. "Now, Wanda!" Steve shouts.

A wall blows down and Wanda steps into the building. She then sends out bursts of energy and takes flight after Overgirl.

Then, Steve hears something coming at him from his right and ducks. Looking up, he sees it's a round shield, which bounces back into the hand of Militant. Steve narrows his eyes, and rushes at Militant, who rushes to engage him.

Alex glances around. "I see their Flash, their Supergirl, and their Captain America," Alex says.

"But where's their Green Arrow?" Bruce asks.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

Outside STAR Labs, a pair of black boots slowly make their way across the parking lot towards the entrance.

Inside, Caitlin walks into the cortex, holding a jar of mustard. "It was in the fridge. Did you check the fridge?" she asks as she hands the mustard to Mick.

"Oh. Thank you, sweetheart," Mick says.

Caitlin rolls his eyes as she walks up behind Rhodey. "Any word from the team?" she asks.

"Nada. They're still at the shipping depot, but it's radio silence right now," Rhodey says.

Meanwhile, Harry is walking towards the elevator, wanting to get some fresh air, when he sees someone in front of him. He stops, then slowly looks up, revealing Dark Arrow standing right in front of him.

"OMG," Harry says slowly.

"There is no God," Dark Arrow responds.

Harry turns and starts running back down the corridor. He finds an alarm button and presses it before Dark Arrow walks up and knocks him out.

"You'll be useful," Dark Arrow says before looking up and walking further into the building.

* * *

(HYDRA hideout)

Back at the hideout, the battle is still raging. Kara, Sam, and Firestorm have joined the battle, raining fire, literally in Firestorm's case, down on the HYDRA forces. At the same time, Pietro is now also trying to chase down Blitzkrieg.

Steve is still engaged with Militant. The two supersoldiers are exchanging blows with incredible speed, but neither has managed to land a good hit on the other.

Meanwhile, as Clint fires an arrow to take out a HYDRA agent, an arrow flies right by his head. He turns around and sees Bowman walking towards him.

"Time to see who's the best," Bowman says before firing another arrow at Clint. Clint easily dodges it and fires an arrow back at Bowman, who catches it and drops it. The two then rush each other.

As this is going on, Oliver punches another HYDRA agent, then whips around, only for Overgirl to land next to him and throw him through a pile of crates.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

Everyone in the cortex looks down at the screen, which shows Dark Arrow walking away from the unconscious Harry.

"You and you, hide," Mick says to Rhodey and Laura.

"I'm not defenseless. I can fight," Rhodey says.

"I know. That's why you need to stay with her," Mick says.

"What about Caitlin?" Laura asks.

"It's gonna get a lot colder in here," Mick replies. Caitlin just nods in response.

* * *

(HYDRA hideout)

Oliver slowls starts to regain consciousness. He looks up, not moving from where he is, and sees the battle still going on all around him. He can see Steve still fighting with Militant, and Clint fighting Bowman. Not only that, but he can see Wanda fighting with Overgirl, throwing energy blasts at her.

Oliver, wanting to help, slowly draws a kryptonite arrow, fits it to his bow, and fires it at Overgirl. However, Overiglr shoves Wanda back, then spins around and catches the arrow before breaking it in two.

Overgirl is about to fire her heat vision at Oliver when she is suddenly wrapped up with Wanda's telekinesis and sent flying through a pillar.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

The door into the Speed Lab opens, and Dark Arrow slowly walks in. He slowly stops, feeling that he's not alone.

Then, Mick steps out of the shadows and fires his heat gun. Dark Arrow dashes out of the way of the flames. Mick keeps firing his gun, but Dark Arrow nimbly avoids the flames.

"Afraid of a little heat?" Mick asks.

Then, Dark Arrow fires a grappling arrow, which binds Mick to a pole. Dark Arrow stalks towards Mick, saying, "I'm not afraid of anything. I am going to enjoy killing you. Slowly and painfully."

Mick struggles against his bonds, then looks at Dark Arrow and says, "Bet you're pretty angry and scared right now."

"I told you. I don't fear anything," Dark Arrow says.

"Actually…"

Dark Arrow whips around, lunging out with his bow, only for Killer Frost to grab it, and ice to start spreading along the bow. "He was talking about me. Didn't think this through, did you? Just you against us," she says. As she speaks, ice continues to spread along the bow, then up Dark Arrow's arm.

Unfazed, Dark Arrow says, "I don't need to think to kill you." He then presses a button on his bow using one finger, and a blast of energy comes out of it, breaking the ice and sending Frost flying across the Speed Lab.

"Anyone else wanna be a hero?" Dark Arrow calls out.

Only a moment later, Thea, Rene, and Curtis all jump into the room. Curtis, tossing one of his T-Spheres, says, "They wanted to wait. But I didn't think we'd ever get a better entry line than that." He and the other two then rush Dark Arrow.

* * *

(HYDRA hideout)

Alex spins around, firing her pistol as Blitzkrieg and Barry race around her. Before long, Blitzkrieg hits her and knocks her flying into the air. Pietro races up and catches her as she falls.

"Thanks," Alex says as Pietro sets her down.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

As Thea, Rene, and Curtis attack Dark Arrow, they quickly realize he's equal to all of them. He blocks all of their blows with incredible ease.

Rene tries to strike Dark Arrow in the head. But, before he can, Dark Arrow deflects his punch, brings him down to the ground, and strikes him in the head with his bow, knocking him out.

Curtis runs up, angry, but Dark Arrow flips him over his shoulder. He then draws an arrow, firing it into Curtis' chest. Curtis falls back, coughing up blood, before taking his last breath.

Thea screams in anger and attack Dark Arrow. He fends off several of her blows before he punches to kick her in the leg, causing her to stumble back. He then smacks her across the face with his bow, knocking her out.

Dark Arrow looks down at Thea before saying, "I'm going to enjoy this, little sister." He then looks over at Rene and says, "And you? Oh, the Four will love this."

* * *

(HYDRA hideout)

On one side of the hideout, Nate is almost smirking to himself as he knocks out several HYDRA agents.

Suddenly, somethings hits him hard from the side, knocking him flying into some boxes. As he tries to regain his bearings, a bolt of lightning strikes him. Nate cries out in pain before the lightning eventually causes him to fall unconscious.

As he does, Thor-X steps over him, smirking down at him triumphantly.

On the others side of the hideout, Oliver attacks several more HYDRA agents, knocking all of them out. Standing up and looking around, he sees that there are no more conscious HYDRA agents anywhere nearby.

The rest of the team, except for Wanda, Barry, Steve, and Clint, gather around Oliver. Then, they hear something approaching.

"What the h*** is that?" Bruce demands as some kind of robot, with a glowing green chest piece, walks into view.

"Metallo," Kara says.

Right then, Metallo releases a blast of energy from its chest piece, knocking Kara flying back.

Firestorm flies right at Metallo, but Metallo knocks him aside. Firestorm hits a pillar, and in a burst of fire, separates into Jax and Stein.

Suddenly, across the hideout, Blitzkrieg pulls a fast move, slowing down, then grabbing Pietro and slinging him into a pillar, knocking him out. Barry races up to him, but Blitzkrieg throws a bolt of lightning at Barry, knocking Barry flying back. Blitzkrieg then races up to him and knocks him out.

As this is happening, Wanda is still fighting with Overgirl. As she uses her telekinesis to restrain Overgirl, Overgirl laughs and says, "You remind me of my old friend. But, you're clearly not as smart as her."

Before Wanda can figure out what that means, a blast of energy hits her from behind, and she collapses, unconscious, revealing Tactical Force hovering behind her.

Overgirl flies over to help Militant. Seeing Steve push Militant back, she flies down and hits him, sending Steve flying into a pillar. Militant stalks up to Steve and punches him in the face, knocking him out.

As this is happening, Clint is still fighting against Bowman. Then, from out of nowhere, Blitzkrieg races in, and with a blow to the sound of the head, knocks out Clint.

Blitzkrieg then races on to the rest of the team, arriving at the same time as Overgirl. Together, the two easily knock out the rest of the team, saving Oliver for last.

As Oliver watches the other members of his team go flying over the ground, Overgirl lands right in front of him. "Hate to do this to that handsome face, but…" Then, Metallo stalks up and kicks Oliver in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, many of you may be wondering why I killed Curtis. The reason being is because I felt Dark Arrow wouldn't just leave everyone alive. Plus, he's one of my least favorite Arrow characters. In addition, I felt his death would help motivate the team later on. Plus, since Team Arrow still has Felicity, I'm not quite sure why they still need Curtis that badly.**

**Obviously, he spared others. He does have a specific reason for sparing Rene, which you will later find out. I originally planned on having him kill Mick too, but I realized I liked Mick too much, as well as his dynamic with Loki, and I couldn't bring myself to do it.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up Monday, if not tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9- Welcome to Earth-X

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this is gonna finish up the events of the second episode. Next chapter will start into the event of the third episode.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Welcome to Earth-X

Oliver slowly feels himself coming to. As he manages to open his eyes, he realizes his hands are bound behind him.

"Is everybody alright?" Oliver asks.

"We're gonna have to work on your definition of alright," Natasha says.

Oliver glances around, and sees that everyone else is also tied up, and that they're all wearing collars of some kind.

"Yo, Grey. You good?" Jax calls to Stein.

"You know, I really need to think about retirement," Stein mutters.

Loud, sarcastic clapping hits their ears. They turn around and see Blitzkrieg walking towards them, his mask down.

"Well, here we all are. Oh, this is so much fun," he says.

Wanda glares at her husband's doppelganger. "If I get out of these chains, I'm going to kill you for laying a hand on my husband," she says angrily.

Blitzkrieg turns to her, and his expression softens somewhat. After a moment, he says, "I was once married to a woman who looked just like you. She was my everything, and perfect in every way." Then, he turns to look at Bucky, and glares at him with unbridled fury. "Until she was killed by your doppelganger, Bucky Barnes," he says, his voice full of emotion and fury.

Bucky stares back at Blitzkrieg, unfazed. However, he can also feel eyes turning towards him, and he doesn't look back at them, especially not wanting meet Wanda's eyes.

"Enough, Barry! Enough!" Overgirl says as she walks over to them. She looks up at the evil speedster as she says, "You'll get your chance to exact your revenge soon enough."

"You should listen to the lady. We know if you wanted to kill us, you wouldn't have put these dog collars on us first," Bruce says to Blitzkrieg.

"Now I know what if feels like to hate myself," Kara says as she glares at Overgirl.

"Well done." Everyone turns to see Dark Arrow approaching.

"It wasn't a problem," Overgirl says. Then, she stumbles and falls to her knees, Dark Arrow catching her and steadying her.

Overgirl is now breathing heavily. "The pain. The pain. I don't know how much longer I can bear it," she says in a low voice.

"It's all right. It's all right. You're gonna be all right because we found her. We found her, and now we have her," Dark Arrow says, looking at Kara as he finishes. He then looks back at Overgirl and says, "I love you. Now, very soon, this nightmare will be over, and I'll take you home. So stand."

Overgirl gets back to her feet, Dark Arrow still standing by her side. Dark Arrow then looks at Blitzkrieg and says, "STAR Labs is secure."

"If you hurt my friends," Barry begins.

"I did hurt your friends. Don't worry. Most of them are still alive and awaiting their fates. Though, I'll admit, I can't say the same for Curtis Holt," Dark Arrow says.

Both Oliver and Bucky glare at Dark Arrow. Dark Arrow continues by saying, "I would've killed them all. But some still have uses for HYDRA, and the rest…well, we need your Kara's cooperation. Well, we don't need it. It would be preferable. But, for the time being, you and they are more valuable as leverage."

"Why do you want my sister?" Alex demands.

"To save my life," Overgirl responds. She looks right at Kara and says, "That's your little mission statement, isn't it. Help people, save lives."

"The General is dying," a voice calls out. And right then, the HYDRA Four walk out from behind a mountain of crates, all with their faces revealed.

Everyone's eyes widen a bit. Steve is shocked as he looks at his doppelganger. At the same time, Clint glares at his doppelganger with a look that is promising him a painful death.

But Natasha is the one who speaks up and demands, "Thor. You're working for HYDRA?"

Thor-X laughs. "I do not work for HYDRA. I rule HYDRA alongside my teammates!"

Alex then speaks up, "You said she's dying. It's because her blood is infused with too much solar radiation, isn't it?"

"Yes. Like Icarus, I flew too close to the sun," Overgirl says.

"But, it's possible to save her. All we need is a new heart for her. And wouldn't you know it, this Earth just happens to have the perfect donor," Tactical Force says with an evil smirk. Clint glares at Tony's doppelganger, wishing nothing more than to be able to live one of his old fantasies after the Civil War and put an arrow through his eye.

"You stay the h*** away from my sister!" Alex says firmly.

"Hm. Such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me," Overgirl says.

"That's why you stole the prism? So you could duplicate a red sun, weaken Kara, and cut into her?" Barry demands.

"Can't make an omelet with invulnerable eggs," Tactical Force says.

"Hey. I'm gonna kill you. In ways you never thought someone could," Oliver says to his doppelganger with fury.

"Nah. You won't. You're weak. And all of you choose the high road. You're heroes," Dark Arrow says.

Heavy footsteps begin to sound. Dark Arrow and Overgirl step back, revealing Metallo stepping up. Metallo's chest piece glows, and it unleashes a blast of energy that knocks them all unconscious.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

Rhodey and Laura slowly make their way through the halls of STAR Labs, trying to find a place to hide.

"Wow, I'm glad I had Wally and Joe take the kids," Laura says.

"Come on. We gotta find a place we hide and figure out our next move," Rhodey says.

Suddenly, they hear a noise up ahead. Rhodey and Laura look at each other, then slowly make their way down the hall. Reaching the corner that leads to the pipeline, they glance around the corner, and see HYDRA agents putting Rene into a cell.

Suddenly, HYDRA agents turn and start walking out of the hall. Rhodey and Laura double back, but the footsteps are just coming closer.

Suddenly, there's a green light around them. A second later, the HYDRA agents walk into their hall. To Rhodey and Laura's shock, the men walk right past them.

As they disappear around the corner, the green light appears again. Then, another HYDRA agent walks towards them from the direction the two agents just walked. Before Rhodey can do anything, green light runs down the agent's body, revealing him to really be Loki.

"Loki," Rhodey says.

"It looks like I missed a lot while I was resting in the Lounge. Come on," Loki says. He hurries back the way they came, and Rhodey and Laura follow him.

* * *

(Earth-X)

Oliver coughs as he comes to. He tries to get to his feet, but finds it hard with his handcuffs.

As he gets to his feet, he sees the rest of the team, except Kara, all getting to their feet as well.

"Where's Kara? They're gonna kill her," Alex says as she gets to her feet.

"It's gonna be okay, Alex. We're gonna get her back," Natasha says.

"We need to figure out where we are first," Oliver says.

"Yeah, about that," Jax says as he stands up.

That's when everyone starts to realize their surroundings. HYDRA agents are patrolling beyond the fence that they are surrounded by. And in the distance, they can see a HYDRA flag.

"I don't think this is Earth-1," Bruce says.

"We're on Earth-X," Steve surmises, as they all stare at their surroundings, not sure what to do.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, yes. Loki stayed behind, and is helping Rhodey and Laura stay hidden.**

**So, next chapter is where things are gonna start changing a bit more. I hope you're excited. I'll also be introducing a new character to the MACU in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10- Old Face, New Face

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Also, real quick. This is who is on Earth-X right now: Barry, Wanda, Pietro, Steve, Sam, Clint, Oliver, Natasha, Jax, Stein, Nate, Bruce, and Alex.**

**willdawg992003**: You'll get the answer to that when our heroes get to the resistance base.

**Guest**: Yes, at some point, there will be a story of Pietro going to Earth-38. Hopefully at some point in Phase 2.

* * *

Chapter 10- Old Face, New Face

"So, this crap hole's Earth-X?" Bruce says as he looks at the surroundings.

"Wells was right," Oliver says.

"He usually is," Barry says.

"It's hard to believe a place like this actually exists on any Earth," Alex comments.

"I wished I shared your sentiment, but in all my travels, to distant times, one thing which sadly remains constant is men's ability to feel hatred for other men," Stein says.

Sam watches as ranks of prisoners march past the fence. He notices something pinned on the chest of each prisoner's outfit.

"Stars and triangles?" he asks.

"Badges used to identify purported crimes these people have committed to land in here," Stein says.

Jax notices a well-built, bearded man standing just a few feet away. "What's the silver star for? What did you do?"

The man turns to look at them. "I refused to let my country's memory die," the man says, in a tone that makes it clear he is still refusing to do so. A couple members of the team glance around at each other, not sure what the man means.

Finally, Nate says, "We gotta get out of these cuffs. Martin, Jax, transmute us out.

"With pleasure," Stein says. He and Jax clasp hands, but to their surprise, they don't merge. They try again, but with the same results.

"I can't vibrate through them either," Barry says.

"Nor can I," Pietro says.

"Power-dampening collars. Of course," Steve says.

"Wait. Why are all of us wearing them? Not all of us have powers," Sam asks.

"Doesn't matter. There's too many guards here anyways," Nate says.

"They're gonna kill my sister," Alex says with worry.

"Alex, we will not let that happen. We are going to get back to Earth-1 and save Kara," Steve says, trying to calm Alex down.

"How are we gonna get back? We don't even know how we got here," Jax points out.

"No, we don't. We'll figure it out. Then, we're gonna find a way to get out of this place, and we're gonna get back to the people we love," Oliver declares.

"I hope everyone else is okay," Barry mutters.

* * *

(STAR Labs)

Cisco slowly begins to feel his consciousness returning to him. As he tries to gather the energy to open his eyes, he realizes two things. One is that his face is smushed up against glass. The second is that he can hear something bouncing very loudly almost right next to him.

"Oh," Cisco groans.

"Rip Van Ramon awakens," Harry says as Cisco manages to open his eyes.

Cisco pulls his face back from the glass, glancing around, and saying, "This doesn't look like a wedding."

"You missed quite a bit, Cisco," Caitlin says as she slumps against the wall of her cell.

"All you need to know is that you are locked in one of your fabulous anti-meta-human cells with the rest of us, and we can't escape," Harry says, bouncing a ball that he had on him against the wall of the cell.

"Of course we can't. That's what I designed them for, genius," Cisco says.

"Good command of the obvious," Harry says before bouncing the ball again.

"Boys," Caitlin says chastisingly as Harry bounces the ball again.

"Is that a ball?" Cisco asks in exasperation.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" Harry asks, continuing to bounce it.

"Yes," Cisco says. Harry responds by bouncing it again.

"Hey!" Cisco shouts, kicking against the wall of his cell that borders Harry's. Harry just smirks as he keeps bouncing the ball.

"Are they gonna do that the whole time we're in here?" Thea asks from her cell.

"Probably," Caitlin responds.

"Ow. It hurts! Cut it out!" Cisco demands.

"Cut what out?" Harry asks innocently.

* * *

(Medbay)

On a bed in the medbay, Kara slowly regains consciousness. As she opens her eyes and looks around, she can see the rooms is full of red light, and that she is in restraints.

Before she can do anything, Blitzkrieg walks in. "STAR Labs. This place looks just like the laboratory I run back on Earth-X. Oh, the terrors I have concocted in that place would boggle your mind," he says.

"Where are my friends?" Kara demands.

"Oh, they're on Earth-X. I wouldn't worry too much about them, though, 'cause they're not gonna be alive much longer," Blitzkrieg says with an evil smirk.

Kara struggles against her restraints, but finds she can't do anything. At that moment, the door opens and Overgirl walks in, chuckling and saying, "Oh, honey. It's because of the red sunlight. And trust me, it'll make you weaker than you can possibly imagine."

Kara glares up at Overgirl, who just smirks down at her. Then, Overgirl closes her eyes and stumbles, dazed all of a sudden. Blitzkrieg takes a step forward, as if to help steady her, but Overgirl steadies herself and just holds up a hand to Blitzkrieg, signaling he's not needed.

"You did all this just…just to get me? DO you know how many innocent people you killed?" Kara demands.

"Their lives to save mine? Well, they should feel honored," Overgirl says in a tone of extreme arrogance and self-righteousness. She walks over to a table to sit down and says, "It's a strange sensation, isn't it? Feeling vulnerable."

"And it's gonna get worse. Because this red sunlight is softening you up until, pretty soon, I'm gonna crack you open like a walnut. Then I'm gonna take your healthy heart and I'm gonna put it in her," Blitzkrieg says. He then looks at Overgirl and says, "Which means we should probably get you going."

"Good. That'll give me time to talk to…myself," Overgirl says with a smirk.

Meanwhile, in the ventilation ducts overhead, Laura has been watching the whole thing. Turning around to Rhodey and Loki, she says, "Did you hear that? Everyone else is on Earth-X and they're gonna take Kara's heart."

"We need to move quickly if we're going to stop them," Loki says.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Rhodey asks.

"I don't know. But, there's only the three of us. How can we stand up against the Nazi doppelgangers of some of the most dangerous heroes we all know?" Laura asks.

"Maybe we don't have to. What if we can get that Cisco guy?" Rhodey says.

Laura perks up. "Yes. We can get down to the pipeline and get Cisco. He could turn off all the power to the building and maybe breach us over to Earth-99 to get help," she says.

"Do you know how to get to this pipeline from here?" Loki asks.

"I think so. And, if we get spotted, well, you can take care of that, Loki," Laura says before turning and heading down one of the ducts, Rhodey and Loki following close behind.

* * *

(Earth-X)

"Move!"

The call is heard through the whole pen, as are the alarms that begin sounding. All of the prisoners, except the team, begin heading back towards the edges of the pen as HYDRA guards start walking in.

"I don't like the looks of this," Stein says.

Barry looks around, sees the bearded man they questioned earlier, and asks, "What's going on?"

"It's roundup time," the man says in a rather bored tone.

"Roundup for what?" Pietro asks.

The guards walk up right in front of them, guns at the ready. Then, the gate opens again, and a man walks in. "So, these are…the heroes," he says slowly.

Both Oliver and Laurel's eyes widen a bit, recognizing that voice. Soon enough, the man comes into view, revealing the face of Quentin Lance.

Lance's eyes rest on Laurel, and his eyes harden. He steps up in front of her, and says, "I once had a daughter, who looked just like you. She and her sister both brought shame to me and to HYDRA." He pauses, then says loudly, "And I expunged those filth from my family line forever."

Lance turns and stomps away a few feet, then turns around. "Bring them all!" he orders the guards. A moment later, he points to the bearded man and adds, "And him!"

The guards, guns aimed, usher them out of the pen and across a field next to the prison camp.

"Not to be an alarmist, but if we don't have an escape plan, I suggest we get one immediately," Stein says.

Taking the hint, Oliver, Alex, Bruce, and Steve all try to free themselves from their cuffs. As the cuffs start to slip, they all whip around-

Only for Lance to press a button on a small device in his hand. Instantly, the collars on their necks release electricity, shocking everyone and forcing them to their knees, crying out in pain.

"Up!" Lance orders. The team glares at Lance before slowly getting to their feet and continuing their walk.

Soon, they reach a trench dug into the ground. From behind them, Lance says, "Turn around."

The team turns to face Lance, who walks up to Oliver, while also looking at Steve and Clint, who are standing on opposite sides of Oliver.

"I know you are not…them," Lance says, with everyone knowing he's talking about Dark Arrow, Militant, and Bowman, "But I cannot stomach the sight, regardless." He then stuffs a bag over Oliver's head, as two guards do the same to Steve and Clint.

Lance walks away from them. As he does, he shouts, "Ready!"

The HYDRA guards step forward, their guns at the ready.

Alex takes a deep breath, and says, "I'm sorry, Kara."

Barry and Wanda look at each other, some tears in their eyes, and Barry says, "I love you." Wanda just nods, and they give each other a quick kiss, feeling certain it will be their last.

"Aim!" Lance orders, and the HYDRA guards raise their rifles.

As they do, Bucky and Laurel turn to each other. "Laurel, I love you with everything I have," Bucky says.

"I know," Laurel says, and for the first time ever, Bucky sees a tear in her eye. He leans in and kisses her, then turns back to face his fate.

Lance opens his mouth to order them to fire, but, before he can get the word out, what look likes lines of white webbing shoot out of nowhere and trip the guards or rip the guns out of their hands.

Everyone turns towards their right, and sees a figure in a dark suit with white eye covers standing behind a trunk, his hands outstretched.

"Sorry to crash the party," he says in a distinctly young voice.

"Spider Man?" Barry, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Bruce, and Natasha all say in shock.

Oliver, Steve, and Clint all rip their hoods off. Then, the bearded man says impatiently, "About time, kid!"

"Kill them all!" Lance orders.

The guards start firing, but the team acts quickly. Some leap forward to knock down the closest guards, while others leap straight into the trench.

The new Spider Man starts shooting webs at every HYDRA agent in sight. The confusion allows the rest of the team to make it to the trench. Spider Man reaches down, grabs some keys off one of the downed HYDRA agents, then runs over to the trench.

Diving into the trench, he pulls off his mask, revealing the face of Peter Parker, but with a maturity and seriousness that the Peter Parker of Earth-99 doesn't. "Hey, everybody. I'm Peter Parker," he says.

"Hey, you're cutting it close," the bearded man says.

"Chill out, dude. I got here in time, that's all that matters," Parker says.

"So, you're this Earth's Spider Man?" Barry asks.

"Yeah," Parker says before looking over Barry's suit and saying, "Wow, nice digs, dude. Think you can make me a suit that cool?"

"Focus, Parker," the bearded man says.

"Right. Time to show them your stuff," Parker says as he unlocks the collar around the bearded man's neck.

"Get ready for a show, you guys," the bearded man says, breaking his handcuffs off as if they're made of matchsticks.

Before anyone can ask what he means, the man flies forward, smashing through the ridge overlooking the ditch without ever being fazed. He flies right for the HYDRA guards, smashing through their ranks and killing several from the brute force of the impact. Several guards fire on him, but he conjures a shield around him. The man then flies up and releases powerful energy beams from his hands, causing explosions that knock Lance and the other HYDRA guards.

The man flies down and lands beside them. "Come on. We need to get going," he says.

"To where?" Steve asks.

"Back to our base," the man says.

"Your base?" Sam asks.

"And who are you?" Alex asks.

"I had the same question for all of you. You're clearly not from around here," the man says.

"Might want to tell us on the way," Parker says.

Gunfire spurs everyone into action. They hurry to climb out of the ditch, and follow Parker and the bearded man.

As they run, Steve comes up beside the bearded man and asks, "So, who exactly are you?"

"The name is Brian Braddock. But you can call me Captain Britain," is his response.

* * *

**And, that's it for this chapter.**

**So, yes. The character I was introducing in this story is Captain Britain. For those of you who don't know who he is, he is from Marvel, and is kind of the guardian of Britain like Captain America is the guardian of America. However, his powers come magic, and are actually pretty cool. He's also the twin brother of Psylocke. Obviously, that's not the case in the MACU, but it doesn't make Captain Britain any less cool.**

**So, obviously, I replaced The Ray and Leo Snart with Captain Britain and Earth-X Spider Man, hereby to be known as Spider Man-X (whenever he speaks, I will use Parker instead of Peter to designate him). The main reason is because I felt The Ray was really only meant for this crossover, and I intend to use Captain Britain in a number of stories. At the same time, I felt Leo was just another way to return Snart to the Arrowverse, and since Snart is back in the MACU, I thought I'd change it up. Originally, I thought of doing Earth-X Natasha, but I decided on a different storyline for her, so I decided to go with Spider Man-X. But, if you do have a better name, feel free to suggest it.**

**So, next chapter will be up soon. In that one, you'll finally get the rest of the backstory on HYDRA, find out who the leader of the resistance is in this, and also see an Earth-X version of another MCU character. Until that chapter is up, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11- Shield of Freedom

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. So, in this chapter, you're going to get the rest of the backstory of the major figures in HYDRA, and other characters of Earth-X, and get introduced to an Earth-X version of an MCU character.**

**Let's get to it.**

**mmat:** When the reinforcements arrive, there's gonna be a lot of them.

**Guest:** Roy stayed behind to guard Star City.

**Jason Hunter: **We may very well see Tactical Force vs Iron Man

* * *

Chapter 11- Shield of Freedom

In the medbay in STAR Labs, Kara continues to struggle against her bonds, to no use.

Overgirl slowly walks up to her. "You're looking more human. Scared, helpless, pathetic…inferior," she says.

Kara smirks. "Surprised you think that considered you married a human," she says.

Overgirl glares at Kara with fury. "Oliver is far more than any normal human," she growls angrily.

Kara glares back before she says, "We're really not that different from humans."

"Oh, please. We're everything they want to be: blonde. White. Aryan perfection," Overgirl responds.

"I'm not like you. I don't think I'm better than everyone else," Kara says.

"You should. You are. You're a god to them. You could have been living like on," Overgirl says.

Kara chuckles before saying, "What, like you?"

"Yes, like me. They want someone to bow to, to worship, to have lead them," Overgirl responds.

"What you're doing is not leading. It's ruling. And there's a difference," Kara says.

"Yes, it is ruling. They're like ants, Kara," Overgirl says with fake sweetness.

"They shouldn't fear us for what we can do. They should rely on us when they need us," Kara says.

"Oh, spare me the Good Samaritan crap," Overgirl says dismissively.

"I'm not gonna take advantage of someone just because I can," Kara says.

"The world isn't made better by protecting the weak. It's made better by getting rid of them," Overgirl says.

"You know, a year ago, I fought an alien warlord who wiped out half of the multiverse for a reason very similar to that. Me and my friends beat him, and he was stronger than you. You're gonna fall too," Kara says defiantly.

"No, I'm not. Because news flash, you're alone. You always have been," Overgirl says tauntingly, and Kara knows she doesn't mean that only in terms of being out of allies right now.

"It doesn't matter what you think. No matter what happens to my friends you sent to Earth-X, I have other friends and allies, and they'll never stop until you're defeated," Kara says.

Overgirl leand down next to Kara. "Why do you care if I take your heart? You're not using it," Overgirl says.

"At least I have one," Kara says defiantly. Overgirl doesn't respond, but just walks out of the room.

* * *

(Pipeline)

Right in front of the door leading into the pipeline, a panel gets knocked out of the ceiling. Laura pokes her head out. "It's clear," she says.

Rhodey helps Laura out of the ceiling and lowers her down, then jumps down himself. Loki follows last of all.

Rhodey immediately starts trying to unlock the door into the pipeline, but the door doesn't open.

"Hurry. We don't have much time," Loki says.

"I know, I'm hurrying," RHodey says.

Suddenly they hear a gun firing, and bullets hit next to them. Rhodey and Laura recoil back to avoid getting hit. Loki, without missing a beat, conjures two of his daggers and throws them. The daggers hit the two HYDRA agents in the throat, killing them instantly.

"Thanks, Loki," Rhodey says.

"Cisco!" Laura calls, trying to get Cisco's attention.

Cisco hears Laura, and instantly gets to his feet. "Hey! Guys, we're trapped in here!" he calls out.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out!" Rhodey calls.

Laura tries to open the door, but a Low Hydraulic Pressure warning comes on the screen.

"You're kidding me," she mutters.

"What?" Rhodey asks.

"I can't open the blast door," Laura replies.

"You mean they're trapped?" Rhodey asks.

"Yes, for now, but I have another idea. Barry and Cisco designed a program in the STAR Labs system. It'll enable us to send an SOS to both the rest of the Legends and to our friends on Earth-99," Laura says, already working on sending that SOS.

"I don't think Miss Danvers will last that long," Loki points out.

"I think it's up to us to save Kara," Rhodey says.

* * *

(Earth-X, resistance base)

As thunder is rumbling outside, a set of doors open, and Brian and Parker walk out of the elevator they were just in. The rest of the team follows them, looking around in awe.

"I guess we're in Earth-X's Star City," Oliver says.

As they walk into the base, Brian says, "I have to say, that's one h*** of a story you all shared."

"Absolutely crazy. And so cool," Parker adds. He then looks around at the whole team and asks, "You still haven' told us which Earth you're from. I mean, you're clearly not from this one."

"We're from Earth-1. Well, most of us. Some are from Earth-99," Barry says.

"Earth-1? Wow. What a coincidence," Parker says.

"Huh?" Barry asks.

"I'm from Earth-1 as well," Brian says.

"If you're from our Earth, then you know how we got here, don't you?" Barry asks.

"Yeah, I've got a pretty good idea," Brian says. He then picks up a tablet, tapes it a few times, then turns it so they can see it as he says, "I think that you guys came through this."

Everyone looks at the tablet, and see blueprints of a facility with something yellow in the center.

"A temporal gateway," Barry says.

"Same physics as a breach, just more stable and larger," Stein says.

"So, we have a way to get back," Alex says.

"Where is this thing?" Steve asks.

"Not too far, actually," Parker says.

"22.3 kilometers to be exact," Brian says.

"So take us to it," Oliver says.

"Can't do it," Brian says.

"Why?" Pietro demands.

"Because the gateway is in a facility guarded by a not so small army of HYDRA," Brian says.

"Nothing I haven't faced before," Steve says.

"Look, it's our only way home. We're going through it," Barry says firmly.

"Nobody's going through anything. Because we're blowing it the h*** up!" a voice calls from behind them. Everyone turns around, and a few people's eyes widen.

"Phil?" Clint asks as everyone looks into the face of Phil Coulson.

"Actually, that's SHIELD Director Coulson," Parker says.

"Director Coulson?" Natasha asks.

"Yeah. And who are you?" Coulson demands.

"New friends from Earth-1. They're on our side," Brian says placatingly as he and Parker walk around the team to Coulson.

"Except for the part where you guys want to blow up our only ticket home," Jax says.

"We don't exactly want to," Parker says.

"Everyone we know and love is on the other side of that gateway, imprisoned by HYDRA," Barry says a little hotly.

"The HYDRA that wants to cut open my sister. We have to get back," Alex adds.

"Eliminate that facility and you eliminate our only chance of saving our friends from your enemies," Stein says.

"I'm sorry, but we've been waiting for an opportunity like this for years. We cannot wait any longer. This is our only chance to separate the Four from their army. We are trying to turn this war around," Coulson responds hotly.

"You are gonna leave our Earth at the mercy of the psychopaths who have ravaged yours!" Oliver responds angrily.

Coulson narrows his eyes. "Wait. Why do some of these guys look exactly like members of the Four and their lieutenants?" he demands.

"It's called a doppelganger, dumb***," Bruce says in irritation.

"Look, Phil, all we are asking for is time. Let us get through that gateway and to our Earth quickly, and then you can blow it up and let us finish off the Four and their lieutenants on Earth-1," Steve says, trying to reason with Coulson.

"The gateway is guarded by 40 Panzer XIIs, 50 Sturmtigers, and 150 Schutzstaffel officers. Not the best odds," Parker says.

"I've faced worse fighting my Earth's HYDRA," Steve says confidently.

"I don't care! We cannot afford to wait! We are blowing up that gateway. Final order," Coulson says.

"Sorry he's a little hotheaded. But, his our leader, his orders stand," Parker says.

Together, Clint and Natasha start to walk after Coulson. Brian hurries in front of them and says, "Hey. You won't change his mind. Nobody does."

"He was one of our best friends on our Earth. If anyone can get him to change his mind, we will," Natasha says, and she and Clint push past Brian and after Coulson.

It doesn't take them long to catch up with him. "You don't seem to know how to take an order," Coulson says as they approach him.

"That's because we're used to working alongside you, not having us command you. Plus, we don't take well to orders nowadays," Clint says.

Coulson turns to them. "I don't know who you think you are, but this Earth has been at war for generation. I swore to uphold the oath sworn by SHIELD's founders to free this world, and I will do so," he says.

"We're not asking you to surrender. We're just asking you to let us get back home. The Four and their lieutenants are going to be busy for some time on our Earth, and won't be coming back here. If you give us even an hour, we can get in that facility and get home. Once we're through, you blow it up, and I promise we will kill the four and every other member of HYDRA on Earth-1," Clint says.

"I can't give you that time. They have a weapon, a doomsday weapon, powerful enough to ravage other worlds. It has to be eliminated," Coulson says.

"What kind of freedom fighter leaves other worlds to suffer his world's fate?" Clint challenges. Coulson doesn't respond to that.

Natasha takes advantage of the silence and says, "On our Earth, you were a fellow agent of our SHIELD. You sacrificed your life trying to stop a crazy god from invading Earth. You died believing in heroes, and that we and our team could save the world. And I know you're not that different from the Coulson we knew. So please, just give us the chance to save Earth-1 before it's too late."

Coulson sighs, then looks at them. "I truly am sorry about the Coulson you knew, and about your Earth. But my order stands. I have the chance to protect my people and begin freeing this world of HYDRA. And I will not miss it," he says before walking away.

* * *

(Short time later)

The whole team is now gathered with Brian in a corner of the base. The team is not sure what to say.

Finally, Barry asks, "What happened to us all on this Earth? And what has happened under HYDRA?"

"Wow. What a conversation starter," Brian says a little sarcastically.

"Please tell us," Bucky asks.

Brian sighs, then asks, "What do you know about Earth-X's history?"

"Just that the Red Skull took power for himself in WWII and defeated both the Axis and Allies, and that later, Militant put together a team and took him down, assuming command for himself," Steve responds.

"Okay. That's a good place to start. But, if you want the full story, there's someone else who would be better at telling it. Someone who knows everything about this Earth," Brian says, gesturing off to the side.

Everyone turns, and sees a pair of red eyes appearing out of the dark. A moment later, Ultron walks into view.

Everyone's eyes widen. Wanda's eyes begin to glow red. Steve, Natasha, and Clint clench their fists, as Barry and Pietro's eyes spark with lightning.

Ultron holds up his hands. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! I mean you no harm!" he says.

"Easy, guys! This is Ultron. He's a sentient AI that works with SHIELD," Brian says, trying to calm them. It takes a few moments before those heroes present at the Battle of Sokovia relax.

"So, you want to know what happened to this Earth? Well, I can tell you," Ultron says.

He pauses for a moment, then says, "It all began during WWII. HYDRA was the Nazi deep science division at the time. However, its leader, Johann Schmidt, grew ambitious, and wished to make the world his own. He succeeded by developing the atomic bomb before the US or Germany, and used it to force both the Allies and Axis into submission. He slowly spread his influence across the world. By now, only the nation of Wakanda has not fallen to HYDRA."

"One of Schmidt's lieutenants was Steve Rogers, also known as Militant. As time passed, Militant grew angry with Schmidt. He felt Schmidt was denying him his potential. Eventually, his anger grew too great, and he became determined to bring down Schmidt."

"In secret, Militant gathered a small team. It consisted of Clint Barton, the Bowman; Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow; and Tony Stark, Tactical Force. All of them had been enforcers of HYDRA, but grown disillusioned with Schmidt and had grown ambitious. However, Schmidt was still too powerful, and Militant was still hesitant to challenge him."

"Then, a being suddenly appeared on Earth, who called himself Thor. He was previously the God of Thunder of the gods of Asgard. He was his father, Odin's, firstborn. However, his adopted brother Loki was always Odin's favored son. It caused Thor to grow bitter. Finally, Thor grew so angry with Odin and Loki that he tried to seize the throne of Asgard for himself. He failed, and escaped to Earth to escape Odin's wrath."

"Militant saw the opportunity to gain Thor's allegiance. He found Thor and befriended him, then spun who Schmidt was to Thor. Thor, seeing an opportunity to rule, joined Militant. With his new team, Militant overthrew Schmidt and took over HYDRA. They were known as the HYDRA Five, and ruled HYDRA. Militant then gathered loyal lieutenants around him, including Oliver Queen, Kara Zor-El, Tommy Merlyn, Laurel Lance, Barry Allen, Wanda Maximoff, and Caitlin Snow. They tightened HYDRA's control over its empire, and have ruled ever since," Ultron says.

"Where do you come from?" Oliver asks.

"I was designed by Tony Stark to serve as an enforcer for HYDRA. However, when I first came online, I saw HYDRA for what they were, and rebelled. I retreated from them, and have worked with SHIELD ever since," Ultron says.

"How did SHIELD come to be?" Clint asks, genuinely curious.

"SHIELD was founded shortly after Schmidt conquered the world. It was founded by a woman named Peggy Carter, with the intention of being a shield to protect the innocent from HYDRA, and to eventually bring HYDRA down," Ultron says.

"A couple of years ago, SHIELD was run by our two co-Directors: Nick Fury and Rene Ramirez. They were an incredible team, and some of the best spies ever. They worked together with Laurel Lance, who was in truth a spy within HYDRA for SHIELD. However, about five years ago, HYDRA found Fury. He and his guards put up a fight, but he was finally killed by Militant himself."

"Rene was furious at the loss of Fury, and vowed vengeance on HYDRA. He brought up SHIELD's best assassin, James Buchanan Barnes, and the two worked with Laurel to target HYDRA officials. Then, about a year and a half ago, he started targeting the Five and their lieutenants. Their first target was Caitlin Snow, a brilliant scientist and medical researcher who was a close friend of Blitzkrieg, and they succeeded in killing her."

"This emboldened Rene, and he went after Natasha Romanoff. It took them a long time, but they were able to corner her and assassinate her. With Romanoff dead, Rene decided to target Blitzkrieg's wife, Wanda Maximoff, who was recognized as even more powerful than Overgirl. Thanks to information from Laurel, Barnes, under Rene's direction, assassinated Maximoff."

"Unfortunately, he was spotted. Blitzkrieg was furious at the death of his wife. He tracked Barnes to his and Rene's hideout, and slaughtered them both in his anger. Unfortunately, in the process, he learned about Laurel's true allegiance and reported it to the Five, who arrested her and had her skinned alive on live TV as an example."

"The death of Rene was a major setback to SHIELD. But, Coulson took the reigns as Director, and has led us in the struggle for HYDRA ever since," Ultron finishes explaining.

The whole group is silent. Finally, Steve says, "You all have been through h***. If we truly are stuck on this Earth, then we will help you free your world from HYDRA."

"That won't be necessary," Parker says as he walks into the room.

"Why?" Oliver asks.

"Because. I talked to Director Coulson. He's always had a bit of a soft spot for me, and I played on that. In any case, he gave in. And he allowed Brian and I to help you out," Parker says with a grin. Smiles begin to break out among the team as hope rises again.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**So, for those wondering, an Ultron-X who is good is something that my fellow author Aragorn II Elessar has used, and I have his permission to use him. I altered his backstory a little, though, so it wasn't the exact same. Also, Ultron-X, along with Captain Britain and maybe Spider Man-X, will be showing up again in future stories.**

**So, now, you have the full story of HYDRA. I thought it would be clever to have the resistance actually be SHIELD, and to have Coulson as their leader.**

**Also, I'm starting a poll. Which actor do you think I should choose as Captain Britain? I'll keep it going for the next chapter or two.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12- War on Two Fronts

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Also, I've made my decision. Captain Britain will be portrayed by Henry Cavill. Also, his uniform will be comic book accurate.**

**So, in case everybody didn't know, the final two parts of Crisis on Infinite Earths have finally come out. I honestly liked them, although I thought they could've been better. Hopefully, my version of Crisis will be good.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 12- War on Two Fronts

"Now, you referenced 150 guards. I assume most of them are around the perimeter?" Oliver asks, gesturing to a diagram of the facility.

"Right," Parker says.

"Alright. We fight throw them outside, we access the main corridor. What is security like inside the hangar?" Oliver asks.

"I'll do some recon," Barry says. He races off, then returns two seconds later.

"So, the entire facility has metahuman dampeners," Barry says.

"Well, that's bad. We can't take the facility if you guys don't have your powers," Natasha says.

"Well, the intelligence SHIELD has shows a control room off the main hangar. That must be where the dampener is located," Bruce says.

"Well, it's not like we can take the main control room without powers either. It's not like we blend in here," Laurel says.

Steve starts to smile. "I think I know how to get in," he says.

A short time later, Coulson pulls Brian and Parker aside. "I'm allowing this mission against my better judgment. You guys have one hour," he tells them.

"Thank you, sir," Brian says.

"You better be able to do this, because I am not giving you more time. If you don't make it through that gateway in time, I will blow that place to kingdom come," Coulson says.

"Understood, sir," Brian says.

* * *

(Earth-1, STAR Labs)

Overgirl is not strapped to a table beside Kara. Dark Arrow is standing over Overgirl, while Blitzkrieg is preparing for the surgery.

"Red light saturation is complete," Blitzkrieg says, sticking a needle into Kara's arm to prove his point.

Dark Arrow looks down at Overgirl. "And you will wake up stronger than you've ever been," he says.

"I love you," Overgirl says to her husband.

Dark Arrow leans down, plants a kiss on her forehead, and says, "I love you." He then places a mask over her face, which begins the process of sedating Overgirl.

"Unfortunately, Miss Danvers, we need you awake for this procedure," Blitzkrieg says, opening up her jumpsuit a bit and reaching for his tools.

"My-my cousin…he'll find you. And so will the rest of the Avengers," Kara says defiantly.

Blitzkrieg chuckles. "Your cousin. Your cousin is fast, but not as fast as me. And the remaining Avengers pose no threat. We have a team of our own," he says. He then activates the saw in his hand.

At the same time, in the Time Vault, Rhodey is watching the feed from the medbay thanks to Gideon. "Guys! They're about to cut into Kara! I'm gonna have the power off in a moment. Get ready!" he says over the earpiece he's wearing.

Sure enough, a moment later, the power in the entire building shuts off. In a flash, Blitzkrieg and Dark Arrow are in the cortex.

"Just have backup power, but it's not enough," Blitzkrieg says.

"Well, everyone in the building has been accounted for. Where could people be hiding?" Dark Arrow demands.

"If there is someplace, I'll find it," Blitzkrieg says before speeding off to begin searching STAR Labs.

As he races off, in the medbay, a panel in the ceiling opens, and Loki and Laura jump down from the ceiling, Loki killing the two guards with two daggers to their necks.

"Hey, Kara," Laura says as she hurries up to Kara's bed.

"Quick. You have to get me to the sun. It'll restore my powers," Kara says weakly.

Laura and Loki unstrap Kara, and get her to her feet. The two then throw Kara's arms around their shoulders and start helping her to the elevator.

"I've got her. Open the door," Loki says to Laura. Laura hurries forward and presses the buttons.

The door then opens, and all three stare into the elevator, and Metallo. A moment later, Metallo fires a beam from his chest, knocking Kara flying.

In an instant, Loki, sizing up the situation, turns and runs, disappearing down a side hallway. "Loki!" Laura calls after him, but the God of Mischief is already gone. Laura grits her teeth, furious at Loki for abandoning her.

Metallo steps out of the elevator, turns to Laura, and says, "I don't think HYDRA is done with you yet."

* * *

(Earth-X)

At the main control center near the gateway building, a vehicle approaches the main gate.

"Your papers, Sturmmann," a guard demands.

"We don't have papers. This is a special visit," Bruce says, disguised as a HYDRA agent.

"Your papers. Now," the guard says, raising his rifle.

"Suit yourself. But, I think you better talk to the boss," Bruce says, gesturing to the back.

The guard looks at the back window as it rolls down, revealing Steve, dressed in the uniform of a HYDRA official. Steve turns to the guard, wearing the coldest look he can muster, and says in an iron tone, "As you were."

The guard is appalled at his behavior. "Mein gott. My apologies, sir!" he says before calling to the guards, "Let them through!"

Bruce smirks a bit as he starts to pull forward. The guard perform a HYDRA salute and says, "Thank you, Lord Militant!"

Bruce drives into the facility and parks. Steve gets out and walks towards the main control room.

As he enters, every person in the control room snaps to attention and salutes Steve. "Hail, Lord Militant!" they cry in unison. Though disgusted, Steve keeps calm and returns the salute. He then lowers his arms, and so do the HYDRA agents.

As Steve walks slowly further into the room, Lance hurries over to him. "Lord Militant. We were-we were not expecting you," he says.

"Nor was I anticipating being back so soon. However, when I heard what had happened, I felt I could leave the task on Earth-1 to the others long enough to return and deal with this. Thanks to your incompetence, the Earth-1 doppelgangers, MY DOPPELGANER…escaped his execution," Steve says coldly.

"Yes, he did," Lance says, remaining calm.

"And?" Steve demands.

"We are exhausting every possible means to locate them," Lance responds.

"Do better," Steve says coldly.

Lance looks at him for a moment, then asks, "Would you like us to delay deployment until we do so?"

"Deployment?" Steve asks, trying to sound unsure as to what specifically he is referring to.

"She is inbound and ready," Lance says.

Steve turns sharply towards a display screen, where the gateway is shown. Lance then pushes a button, and the Waverider appears. Or, not the Waverider. It is darker, and painted in HYDRA colors, with HYDRA markings.

"The Wellenreiter is fully operational and at the ready, Lord Militant," Lance says. He then glances over at Steve and asks, "Shall we send her through?"

Knowing they have to keep up the façade, and feeling confident they can deal with the Wellenreiter, Steve responds calmly, "As scheduled."

Lance nods slightly, then orders, "Begin!"

At the site, the gateway fires up, shooting a beam of energy to form a massive breach overhead, which the Wellenreiter flies right through.

"The Wellenreiter is on its way. Hail HYDRA!" Lance calls.

"Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA! Hail HYDRA!" the men in the control room cry.

"Hail HYDRA!" Steve adds.

* * *

(Cortex, Earth-1)

Laura glares at Blitzkrieg as he taps on a tablet.

"Report," Dark Arrow demands.

"Good news. The Wellenreiter's made the transition to this Earth," Blitzkrieg says.

"Kara is all that matters," Dark Arrow says firmly.

"That red sunlight we're flooding her with, that's burning off. So pretty soon, her cells will be so desaturated, we cannot perform the surgery," Blitzkrieg says.

"Fix it," Dark Arrow demands.

"I can't. At least not easily. It's gonna take me time to break through the encryption that's keeping the power off," Blitzkrieg says.

"Maybe this man can help, sir!" Blitzkrieg and Dark Arrow turn to see a HYDRA agent make his way into the room, holding Rhodey by his collar.

"Where did you find him?" Blitzkrieg demands.

"In a secret room, sir. It was pure luck. I happened to touch a section of wall that caused the room to open, and I found him inside. I believe he is the one who encrypted it," the agent says.

The agent shoves Rhodey further into the room, then moves to stand by the agents holding Laura hostage.

* * *

(Earth-X)

Steve continues to watch the screen for a few moments, then turns towards Lance, while looking around the facility.

"Is there anything else I can help you with, Lord Militant?" Lance asks.

"No. That will be all. Now that I have dealt with the pressing issues, I must return to Earth-1," he says.

"Very well," Lance says. He starts to turn away, then stops and says, "Before I go, I have something for you, Lord Militant. A gift to celebrate your visit."

Steve inclines his head slightly. Lance then turns around and says, "Guards!"

Several guards make their way into the room, struggling with a black man, who is trying to break free. Steve can hear him say, "Take these binders off, you SOBs, and we'll see who's the toughest."

The men shove the man to the ground. He looks up, and Steve has to try hard to keep his eyes widening a bit as he looks into the bruised and bloody face of Nick Fury.

"I know that you wished to make his eventual execution a grander affair, Lord Militant. However, this traitor has been proving quite difficult lately. I know how much you have looked forward to this day, and I thought we could celebrate your visit by finally ridding ourselves of the great Nick Fury," Lance says, handing a pistol to Steve, who takes it calmly.

Steve steps forward. Fury looks up at him with hate and says, "I'm going to kill you with my bare hands, you SOB." Lance scoffs at this.

Steve stands there, then raises the pistol and aims it at Fury's face. He holds it there for a moment, then whips around, aims it at Lance's face, then pulls the trigger. But, nothing happens.

Lance chuckles, then says, "Did you really think I would hand you a loaded weapon before VERIFYING WHO YOU ARE?!"

Steve reacts instantly, throwing the gun into Lance's face, then attacking the nearby agents. At the same time, Fury leaps to his feet and, despite having his hands bound, attacks the agents closest to him.

It doesn't take them very long to knock out all the HYDRA agents. When they're done, Steve and Fury turn to each other.

"What the **** is going on here?" Fury demands.

"Short version, I'm the doppelganger of Militant from another Earth. I'm trying to go back to my Earth," Steve says.

He then grabs an assault rifle, walks over and hands it to Fury after removing his bonds. "Get out of here. Head for the SHIELD base," he says.

Fury looks at Steve once, then nods before hurrying out of the room.

Steve then walks over to a control panel and turns off the power dampener. "Clear," he calls over comms.

A moment later, Barry and Pietro race in. "How did it-?" Barry starts to ask, before seeing the bodies lying on the ground.

"We have a problem. The gateway control's been damaged," Steve says.

"We can't turn it on?" Pietro asks.

"We can't here, but there should be a manual lever at the platform itself," Steve says.

"All right. We're gonna have to fight our way through," Barry says.

Meanwhile, outside the facility, Brian is watching the facility when his comm comes to life. "Braddock. Some of our agents went rogue and sent the weapon ahead without my authorization," Coulson says.

"Call it back, Director!" Brian responds.

"Too late. It's been programmed. There's no changing course now. There's nothing I can do," Coulson says before hanging up.

Brian curses, then gets on comms to the rest of the team. "Guys, we have a problem. Some SHIELD agents decided they didn't want to wait. They've sent a weapon to destroy the facility," he says.

"A weapon? You mean a missile?" Clint asks.

"Not exactly," Brian says.

At the same time, miles away, a red robot with a tornado swirling around its lower body is flying in the direction of the facility.

* * *

(Earth-1, the cortex)

"Colonel Rhodes. You will turn the power back on. Now," Dark Arrow says firmly.

"Like h***," Rhodes says.

Blitzkrieg speeds forward, grabbing Rhodey and pinning him against the wall.

"Rhodey!" Laura cries. As she glances at the guard who brought Rhodey in, she sees him making eyes gestures at her, as only his eyes are visible. After a moment, she realizes that the guard is Loki in disguise. Praying that Loki has a plan, she doesn't say anything more.

"You've nearly escaped death once already, Colonel. Now," Blitzkrieg says as he begins to vibrate his hand and lower it to Rhodey's chest, "I'm afraid you're not gonna escape this one if you don't turn the power back on!"

"Stop!' Everyone glances over and sees Kara stumbling into the cortex.

"You came for me! So don't hurt anyone else!" she declares. She then looks at Rhodey and says, "Just give them the code, Rhodey."

Rhodey looks at her, then sneaks a quick side glance at Loki, who makes a small eye gesture, signaling Rhodey to just do it. Sighing, Rhodey gives Blitzkrieg the code.

Blitzkrieg lets Rhodey go and picks up his tablet, typing in the code. A moment later, all the power comes back on.

"Let's go," Loki, in his disguise, says, and he and the others two guards move Laura and Rhodey out of the room.

* * *

(Earth-X)

"In ten minutes, Red Tornado's gonna bring down the entire facility, and I don't think there's anything we can do to stop it," Parker says.

"Then we have to reopen the gateway before that happens," Steve says. He then says, "Barry, Pietro, Brian, you three and Ultron-"

"Yeah. Stop a flying robot somehow," Barry says.

"Good. The rest of us will open the breach," Steve says.

"That's your whole plan?" Parker asks.

"Pretty much," Steve says.

"Wow, you're crazy. But I like it. Let's do it," Parker says.

"Ready for Tornado Watch," Brian says.

"Let's do it," Barry says before he and Pietro race out of the facility, Brian flying along behind them. As they race away from the facility, Ultron flies away from where the rest of the team has been waiting and joins them.

"You know, I think it'd be more fun if we all put on our costumes," Peter says. He then opens a bag he brought, revealing Steve's Captain America suit and Bruce's Batman suit.

* * *

(Few minutes later, the gateway)

HYDRA agents are racing around, trying to prepare for the expected assault. Lance is in the middle of them, ordering, "No one gets to the gateway! No one!"

HYDRA agents approach the front entrance, guns at the ready. Then, the doors begin to glow red before they fling themselves off their hinges. A moment later, Wanda walks in, throwing energy blasts as Firestorm flies in above her, throwing fireballs.

The rest of the team then rushes in. Oliver and Clint begin firing arrows. Laurel releases her scream on anything she can. Nate steels up and rushes forward to attack HYDRA agents, followed by Bruce and Steve. Natasha, Sam and Alex fire stolen pistols into the ranks of the HYDRA officers. And Parker shoots webs into the midst of them, restraining them.

HYDRA's front ranks shatter under the assault by the team. Then, more HYDRA agents rush forward to reinforce them, and the team scatters.

Lance grabs a gun for himself, walking towards the team in an effort to join the fight. But, out of nowhere, Natasha lunges around a crate and kicks him to the ground. She aims her pistol at his forehead, says, "Goodbye, SOB," and pulls the trigger.

* * *

(Route to the gateway)

Barry and Pietro to continue to race over the ground, with Brian and Ultron flying along behind them.

Finally, up ahead, they see Red Tornado approaching them. "Here we go!" Brian says.

Brian stops in mid air and fires a beam of energy at Red Tornado, who easily dodges it. Brian fires several more, but Red Tornado dodges them all. He then fires an air burst at the four, forcing them to scatter.

Ultron reaches and uses an anti-gravity device in one of his hands, yanking Red Tornado towards him. He then fires concussion beam at Red Tornado, but the beams don't even faze him.

Red Tornado flies after Brian, but Pietro races up behind the robot and tackles him to the ground. However, Red Tornado doesn't stay down, and takes off again, Pietro still holding onto him.

* * *

(The facility)

More HYDRA agents race into the facility. Firestorm and Bruce take cover behind some equipment.

"Okay, we're HYDRA free. Let's go," Bruce says.

Suddenly, Firestorm, relaying what Stein is saying in his head, says, "Wait. That there is an automated power cell. We need to activate it before using the control console." Then, as Jax, he says, "I can hotwire it."

Firestorm listens to Stein, then says, "You want to split up? Are you sure?"

Firestorm listens to Stein again, then nods and gets ready to run.

"I'll cover you. Go!" Bruce says before rushing the closest HYDRA agents. Firestorm takes off running, splitting into Jax and Stein along the way.

Jax races towards the power cell. Ripping off the cover, he starts working with the wires. It doesn't take him long to hotwire the power cell.

"Grey, we got power," Jax calls out.

Then, several HYDRFA agents drive up on a vehicle, with one firing a machine gun in Jax' direction. However, Clint appears out of nowhere and fires arrows at the vehicle, killing all the agents on it.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Pietro starts vibrating his hand, ready to try and use it to rip Red Tornado's insides apart. However, Red Tornado shakes Pietro off. Brian flies down to catch him and easily does so.

Ultron tries to use his anti-grav weapons again before firing another concussive beam at Red Tornado. It only makes Red Tornado fly back a little bit. The robot easily recovers and resumes its course for the hangar, with Ultron and Barry in hot pursuit.

* * *

(The facility)

Oliver fires an arrow, killing yet another HYDRA agent. Beside him, Natasha fires her pistols, taking down several more.

"You know, I thought going to Barry and Wanda's wedding would be a lot more romantic," Natasha says conversationally.

"I know," Oliver replies equally as calmly.

More HYDRA agents flood into the facility, firing assault rifles and machine guns. The team takes shelter behind whatever they can, with Wanda erecting an energy shield around them.

The only ones not protected are Jax and Stein. Jax takes cover behind some equipment while shouting, "I'm pinned down!"

Stein, seeing this, while also seeing that the lever to activate the gateway is only a short distance away, decides to act. He runs out from his cover, running straight for the lever. However, about halfway there, there's a gunshot, and Stein freezes. A moment later, he collapses, revealing the HYDRA agent behind him.

Bucky is the first to spot it. Growling in anger, he immediately puts a bullet through the agent's head.

Jax notices it a second later, screaming, "Grey! No!"

Seeing Stein down, Wanda glares at the HYDRA agents, deciding she's had enough. "Take cover!" she shouts before using her powers to fly right out into the open. Before the HYDRA agents can take aim, she unleashes her powers in one massive concussive wave, disintegrating the rest of the HYDRA agents.

* * *

(Route to the facility)

Ultron continues to fire concussion beams at Red Tornado, but the robot shrugs them off. "For goodness sake! Ultron cries as he fires another beam at the robot, but it again fails.

Brian and Pietro catch up to Ultron and Barry. "If we don't stop him, he'll blow up our only way home and everyone else," Pietro says.

"We gotta take him out now," Barry says.

"I have an idea. Barry, Pietro, throw lightning bolts into the sky at the same time," Brian says.

Barry and Pietro race ahead, then start running in circles. Brian looks at Ultron and says, "Ultron, fire the biggest beam you can at those lightning bolts!"

"Got it," Ultron responds.

"Now!" Brian shouts.

Barry and Pietro stop and throw lightning bolts skyward. Brian unleashes a powerful energy beam, as Ultron fires a concussive beam from both hands. The four attack meet in one spot, creating a massive web of energy. Red Tornado flies right through it, and gets knocked off course. His parts begin to short circuit, and he crashes to the ground before exploding.

Inside the facility, Steve hurries over to Stein, where Jax is already trying to rouse him. "Barry, hurry up. Stein has been injured," Steve calls over comms.

"Okay, we're on our way," Barry says, and he and the other three hurry off.

"He's alive, but his condition is critical," Sam says.

"Gideon will fix him up," Nate says.

"It's too dangerous to move him," Alex protests.

"Not if he's Firestorm," Nate says, nodding to Jax. Jax nods back and clasps hands with Stein, merging into Firestorm.

"Alright, let's go home," Clint says as he pulls the lever, opening the gateway.

The team moves towards the gateway. Parker says, "Well, time to go put an end to this."

"You're a lot different from the Spider Man we know," Steve remarks before walking through the gateway. The rest of the team follows him, with Barry, Pietro, Brian, and Ultron bringing up the rear.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. And I hope you liked who I chose as the person Lance tested Steve with. From the beginning, I couldn't think of a good person to fit the role, until I decided on SHIELD's backstory, and then I thought of Fury. Now, this may not necessarily be the last we'll have seen of Fury-X.**

**So, yes, Stein has been shot. But, I promise he will not die. If only because Gideon has fixed worse than that before.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13- Rescue

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**So, the last episode of this crossover was honestly my favorite. I hope I can fix the flaws I still found in it though.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Rescue

In the medbay, Kara comes to again. Looking around, she sees Dark Arrow standing over a still sedated Overgirl, with Bowman standing behind him, presumably as extra security.

Glancing towards the window, she sees the HYDRA guards bringing Rhodey and Laura into view so they can watch what's about to happen.

Blitzkrieg, going through his surgical tools, selects one and turns to Kara. "One of my best friends was Caitlin Snow. She taught me her secrets, and it was from her that I learned my favorite sound. Metal through a bone," he says. He smirks then pulls up his surgical mask, saying, "You might wanna close your eyes. This will be over soon."

He then reaches down with the scalpel, ready to begin cutting into Kara. However, for some reason, he can't. He finds resistance just as the point is about to cut into Kara's skin.

Dark Arrow narrows his eyes a bit and demands, "What are you waiting for, Barry? Do it!"

"I'm trying. I'm trying, but," Blitzkrieg says.

Down on Kara's chest, as he's holding the scalpel back, Ray Palmer says, "Uh, mitts off, Mengele!" He then grows to his normal size, punching Blitzkrieg as he goes. He punches the evil speedster again before blasting him with his compressed light beams.

Dark Arrow rushes to attack Ray, but before he can, Scott Lang grows out nowhere, punching Dark Arrow in the side of the head hard enough to knock him into the wall, knocking him out. Then, Hope van Dyne grows out of nowhere, blasting Bowman with her blasters before knocking him out with a blow to the head. At the same time, outside the medbay, Loki drops his disguise, draws two daggers, and quickly kills the other two guards.

"What was that, Loki?" Laura demands, referring to Loki abandoning her and bringing in Rhodey.

"I knew the Legends could be here quickly, and so would the Avengers. But, I had to buy us some time, and I thought this was the best way to do it. I also hoped it would get me close enough to these jokers that I could kill them when they let their guard down," Loki says.

As this is going on, Ray walks over to Kara and removes her restraints. "Ray?" Kara asks in surprise.

"Hi. How are ya?" he asks. He then looks up at Laura, Rhodey, and Loki as they walk in. "We better get going," he says as he and Scott help Kara to her feet.

As they hurry down a hallway, Ray says, "Don't worry, you guys. The Legends and the rest of the Avengers are here, and we're busting everybody out."

"Wait. We need to lock the time vault," Rhodey says.

"I'll do it. You guys get Kara out of here," Laura says before hurrying off.

"I'll go with her," Hope says as she shrinks down and flies after Laura.

"Look, I know I'm late to the party, but why have HYDRA doppelgangers taken over STAR Labs?" Ray asks.

"Short story: they're from Earth-X, they want to conquer this planet and steal Kara's heart, and they have this giant robot," Rhodey says.

"Huh. I've actually fought one of those before. Little known fact, the suit doesn't just shrink," Ray says.

A HYDRA agent walks up behind them, grabbing Rhodey's attention. "Ray!" he says in warning.

Ray whips around, his arm and hand extending and growing, smashing the agent against the wall. The arm and hand return to their normal size, as Ray says, "It embiggens."

* * *

Down in the pipeline, everyone is still in their cells as a voice calls over the intercom, "Attention all prisoners. Good news. The cavalry has arrived."

"About time!" Rene calls out.

"I knew I could count you, man! Did you bring beers?" Mick calls out.

"Better yet, an army," Rene says.

The blast door into the pipeline opens, revealing Daimon Hellstrom, who smiles and says, "Who needs an army when you have Legends and Avengers?"

Elsewhere in STAR Labs, a HYDRA agent is backing up, trying to gain some distance, until a blast of air knocks him back into a wall. Zari looks down at him, then turns around to find more HYDRA agents.

A HYDRA agent marches around a corner, only for a pair of hands to reach out and slice his throat open. The agent collapses, and T'Challa steps over his body.

Another pair of HYDRA agents on an upper floor are suddenly blasted by a blue beam of cold energy. As they fall, Sara and Snart step over them, heading deeper into STAR Labs.

Several HYDRA agents patrolling on the top floor suddenly find themselves yanked up towards the ceiling. As they disappear, Spider Man drops down to the ground. Another HYDRA agent tries to run towards Spider Man, only to be ripped apart by Logan.

Several HYDRA agents are hurrying towards the cortex, when, without warning, they are beheaded from behind. Their bodies fall to the ground, revealing Diana standing behind them.

Outside, the few HYDRA agents standing guard are in a frenzy, trying to escape as Tony and Thor fly around, taking out any HYDRA agent they can see.

Down in STAR Labs, several HYDRA agents are standing guard in the Speed Lab. Suddenly, a pair of arrows cut down two of them. The other two whip around, only to be sliced in half by Slade Wilson, with Roy and Nyssa following close behind.

A little further up in STAR Labs, the gateway opens, and the team walks out. "We need to find Kara," Alex says.

"Then we need to split up," Oliver says.

"I've got Supergirl," Ray calls over comms.

"I've got Group B," Hellstrom says down in the Speed Lab.

"You're late," Mick says to the others as they gather around Hellstrom.

"Don't mind him. He's just pissy because he came out of a steel box," Thea says.

"Actually, he's always like this," Zari says.

Right then, Metallo crashes through the glass of the track and lands on the floor of the speed lab. Everyone turns to face the robot, and Zari says, "What the ****?"

Meanwhile, Ray, Scott, Loki, and Kara are still making their way through STAR Labs. "The Waverider's up on the roof," Ray says.

Suddenly, an arrow hits him in the back, and he collapses. They whip around, and see both Dark Arrow and Bowman facing them.

"Step away from her," Dark Arrow says calmly.

"Not gonna happen," Rhodey says.

Loki steps forward. "You're gonna have to go through me," he says.

Bowman fires an arrow at Loki, but Loki catches the arrow and drops it. He then draws two daggers and rushes at Bowman, while Scott runs towards Dark Arrow.

Loki and Bowman are exchanging blows, almost equally matched. At the same time, Dark Arrow is trying to find Scott as Scott leaps around him at ant size. Scott lands several blows, but Dark Arrow finally manages to spot him coming in and throws a punch, hitting Scott and forcing him back to normal size. Dark Arrow whips out an arrow and aims it at Scott, but before he can, a loud voice shouts, "Lower your weapon!"

Dark Arrow freezes, as do Bowman and Loki, who are pretty much wrestling at this point. They all look to the entrance to the room, where Oliver is standing with Overgirl, as Oliver says, "Or I'll kill her."

Down in the Speed Lab, Metallo fires his chest beam, causing Shuri to run out of the way. As Thea and Cisco hide behind a pile of boxes, Thea says, "This guy is like the Terminator!"

Cisco starts laughing. Thea turns to him, and in exasperation, asks, "Why are you laughing?"

"I just love a good pop culture reference in a moment of crisis," Cisco says amidst laughter. Then, sobering up, he points and says, "Also that!"

At that moment, Firestorm, Brian, and Ultron fly in, sending fireballs and beams of energy at Metallo as Barry and Pietro race up onto the track and begin throwing lightning bolts.

"Let's kick some ***!" Cisco cries as the rest of the team that arrived from Earth-X enters the room.

Everyone starts attacking Metallo. Wanda throws her energy blasts. Laurel releases her scream. Cisco sends out his vibe blasts. Killer Frost sends out blasts of frost. Hellstrom releases a stream of soulfire from his trident. Mick fires his heat gun. Zari sends blasts of air from her totem. The relentless punishment is too much for Metallo, who explodes.

Further up in STAR Labs, Oliver glares at his doppelganger, saying, "Now her neck doesn't seem invulnerable right now. SO I will say again. Lower your weapon!"

"Don't listen to him! Just shoot her!" Overgirl says.

"No! No! I can save your wife's life!" Oliver says.

"There's only one way to save me!" Overgirl counters.

"We have friends at STAR Labs! There are ways to do this without hurting Kara!" Oliver says.

"He's lying! Do it for HYDRA! Just kill her!" Overgirl shouts.

Dark Arrow is torn, unsure what to do. Then, a flash of red lightning, he, Overgirl, and Bowman are whisked out of the room.

Loki glances around the room, then says, "Well, that was anti-climactic."

* * *

(Short time later)

With everyone aboard, the Waverider now takes off and climbs into the skies of Central City.

Inside the Waverider, Firestorm flies straight towards the medbay. Landing beside on of the chairs, he separates into Jax and Stein.

"Gideon! Fix him!" Jax cries.

Caitlin races in. "His pressure's dropping. We have to staunch the bleeding!" she says urgently.

"Right away, Doctor Snow," Gideon says, already getting to work.

Mick walks in and looks at Jax. "Jax, relax. The professor's gonna be fine. He's a tough bastard," Mick says.

Jax takes a step away, then suddenly coughs up blood. Loki, who was also walked in, calls out, "He's hit!" Loki helps Jax into the other seat before looking up at Caitlin and says, "I can't find the wound."

"Look at their vitals. It must be because of their connection," Caitlin says.

"What the h*** does that mean?" Mick asks.

"Even though Jax isn't injured, their life functions must still be linked somehow," Caitlin says.

"How do we unlink them?" Loki asks.

"We can't. Their connection is the only thing that's kept the professor alive," Caitlin says seriously.

As this is happening, Barry walks onto the bridge. Seeing Wanda over by the main console, he says, "Hey."

Wanda turns towards him, then hurries over and they embrace.

"I'm so glad we're both okay," Barry says.

"We got lucky. Some people didn't," she mutters. Then, she lets out a single chuckle and says, "We should've been on our honeymoon by now."

Barry chuckles as he pulls back a bit. "We still will. I promise," he says before kissing her.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Slade," Oliver says as he walks up to Slade, Nyssa, Thea, Rene, and Roy, Natasha right by his side.

"No problem, kid. Though honestly, this may be the craziest thing I've ever dealt with," Slade says.

"No kidding," Oliver replies.

"How did you know to come?" Natasha asks.

"We were close by, tracking down HYDRA. Our HYDRA. Roy receive the SOS, and he called us," Nyssa explains.

"Well, we're glad to have you on board. We're gonna need everyone we can get," Oliver says.

* * *

Wanda hurries into the lab, where Tony is working on something.

"Tony," she says to get his attention.

"Wanda. What's up?" he asks.

"How are Nora and Stephen? Are they okay?" she asks, very nervous for her children's safety.

"They're fine. Pepper told me she could watch them alone for a little while. Plus, those two adore her, and they're getting along great with Morgan," Tony says.

"Thank goodness," Wanda says in relief. Then, she asks, "What are you working on?"

"Shuri's new suit she made for Barry. I'm making a few special modifications, as Captain Solo would say," Tony says, a grin on his face.

* * *

Back in the medbay, Caitlin looks down at Jax as he comes to. "How are you feeling, Jax?" she asks.

"Don't worry about me. How's Grey?" Jax asks.

"I've got him sedated right now. It's gonna take him a little while, but he's gonna be just fine," Caitlin says with a smile.

"Good," Jax says, closing his eyes to rest again.

Caitlin looks between her two patients. Then, she hears someone walk in, and turns to see Steve walking in, his shield on his back.

"You got it back?" she asks.

"Yeah. Seems like they wanted to keep it as a trophy. I found it lying in the cortex," Steve responds. He then looks between Jax and Stein and asks, "How are they?"

"Jax is fine, just feeling some of the Professor's pain. The Professor is gonna be down for a little while, but he'll be okay," Caitlin says.

Steve nods as he walks up beside her, looking down at Stein. "He was a real hero on Earth-X," he says.

"Yes. He was," Caitlin says.

Steve keeps looking down at him, then down at Caitlin. "How are you?" he asks.

"Well, aside from being knocked out by Oliver's doppelganger and thrown in a cell, I'm doing pretty well," she says with an air of humor. However, Steve can still tell something is bothering her.

"What's wrong? There's something in your eyes that tells me something is up," Steve says.

Caitlin looks back at him, trying to hide the war going on in her head right now. After a moment, she finally says, "When I found out what had happened to the rest of you…I was so worried. But, I wasn't worried for Barry, or Wanda, or anyone else at first. The first thing that came to my mind…was that I was going to lose you…and…"

Then, from out of nowhere, the doubts holding her back seem to vanish. Caitlin reaches up, places her hands on the side of Steve's face, and pulls his face towards hers.

Their lips meet. Steve just stands there for a split second, shocked, as Caitlin kisses him. Then, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her back.

It takes a few more moments before they separate. Caitlin looks into Steve's eyes, then says, "I love you, Steve. I didn't want to admit it for the longest time, because I was too scared. But, after I talk I had with Wanda, and everything that's happened since HYDRA showed up, I realized how much you meant to me."

Steve is quiet for a moment, then smiles. "I feel the same way, Cait. I feel something for you I've never felt for anyone else. I don't know what it is, but I know I want you by my side," he says. Caitlin smiles, and the two share another kiss.

* * *

In the mess hall, Thor and Loki are catching up.

"Wow, brother. It sounds like you've had the quite adventures since I last saw you," Thor says.

"You could say that," Loki responds.

The two are quiet for a moment before Loki says, "I'm glad you're here, brother."

"Really?" Thor asks.

"Of course. This is the fight of a lifetime. I know you would kill me if I didn't invite you," Loki says with a smirk.

Thor grins in response. "You are right about that, brother," he says. The two then clink the beer bottles they're holding and take a swig from the bottles.

* * *

Snart and Sara walk into Sara's old quarters. "Wow. It's been a while since we were last in here," Snart says.

"Yes, it has. As a matter of fact, I think the last time we were in here together was when you got me pregnant," Sara says with a smirk.

Snart smirks as well. He then pulls Sara around and gives her a kiss. Sara smiles as she kisses him back.

"Snart?"

The two turn around, and see Barry standing in the doorway, staring in shock at Snart. "Snart. I thought you were dead," Barry says.

"So did everyone else. But, the explosion they thought killed me actually transported me through time. The new lineup of the team found me, told me about Sara and Robert, and brought me to this time," Snart explains.

Barry stands there for a few moments, then smiles a bit. "Well, it's good to have you back, Snart," he says before walking off.

* * *

Bucky and Laurel sigh as they sit together in one of the compartments on the Waverider, just sitting in silence, with Laurel leaning her head against his shoulder.

Finally, Laurel says, "Are you okay? After everything that happened on Earth-X?"

Bucky sighs as he says, "It definitely brought up a lot of bad memories. But, so long as I have you by my side, I'll be okay."

Bucky then turns to Laurel. After looking at her for a moment, he decides there will never be a better time.

"Laurel. You are my everything. I love you more than I can say, and you've made me a better person. I've been so lucky to have you by my side, and I never want that to change," Bucky says. He then shuffles around so he's in front of her, and gets on one knee as he pulls out a diamond ring that he's been carrying around for a few weeks.

Laurel's eyes widen, and her hand flies up to her mouth, which is wide open in shock. Bucky looks right at her and says, "I had something more special planned. But after everything we've been through the last day or two, I don't want to wait any longer." He pauses for a moment, then says, "Laurel Lance, will you marry me?"

Laurel just sits there, stunned. Finally, after a few moments, she lowers her hand, and, with a few tears in her eyes, says, "Yes!"

Bucky beams at Laurel. He reaches out with his free hand, taking her hand, and sliding the ring onto her ring finger. As soon as it's on her hand, Laurel lunges forward and tackles Bucky, crying and kissing him from happiness.

* * *

**And, that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**I hope you liked the rescue scene. I hope I didn't forget anybody. I was a little tempted to bring in Captain Marvel, but I decided she would make it too easy.**

**So, real quick. Even though he wasn't mentioned, Banner came with them, and will appear in the next chapter.**

**So, Steve and Caitlin have finally admitted their feelings! I thought this was a good time to have them finally get together. Their romance will develop over the rest of Phase 2 and through Phase 3. I may eventually include their wedding in a story, but not sure when.**

**And yes, Bucky and Laurel are now engaged. I thought after everything that happened on Earth-X, Bucky wouldn't want to wait.**

**Next chapter will finish the lead up to the final battle, and it will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14- Assemble!

**Hey, everybody. Back with yet another chapter.**

**So, this is gonna finish the leadup to the final battle. Hope you're excited for it. It is gonna be a shorter chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Aragorn II Elessar:** Not show whether Thor or Captain Marvel is more powerful, but I had to leave one out, and since THor has a doppelganger in HYDRA and Carol doesn't, Carol was the one to be left out.

**Guest: **There will be an OliverxNatasha story soon, and it will introduce a new character to the MACU.

**willdawg992003:** I introduced Hellstrom in my story titled _Hell's Storm is Brewing._ If you haven't seen that yet, go check it out. And if you saw an easter egg, it was not intentional.

**heroflow1000: **My version of Crisis will wrap up the MACU, and be the final story of Phase 4. So, it won't be up for a while. I have already started building up to it though, with the first hints being dropped in my story _The Rise of the_ _Master. _I will be doing it eventually, though.

**Guest: **Yes, both Spider men are in this.

**mmat:** Maybe not at the beginning of Phase 3, but most likely during Phase 3.

**Guest:** I am working on plans for a spider verse story, including Earth-X's Spider Man, but nothing is set in stone.

* * *

Chapter 14- Assemble!

Banner looks around in awe as he walks down a hall on the Waverider. "Wow. This place is amazing. I have a lot of questions for you guys," he says.

"Told you we picked the right guy," Hellstrom says to Zari.

"Right guy for what?" Banner asks.

"Hunt HYDRA. Meet our resident Earth-X expert, Captain Britain," Hellstrom says, gesturing to Brian.

"But you can call me by my real name. Brian Braddock," Brian says, reaching out his hand to shake Banner's.

"Nice to meet you. So, what do we have on HYDRA?" Banner asks.

"Well, they disappeared. Owing to the fact that they have their own Waverider," Hellstrom explains.

"A HYDRA Waverider? Just great," Banner says.

"Yeah, we had been tracking them using the radiation signature given off by Overgirl because of her-" Zari says.

Banner cuts in as he walks over to a display screen, "Extreme exposure to the solar radiation. Are these readings correct?"

"Of course they are. Why?" Zari asks.

"Because the readings here are approaching the Chandrasekhar Limit," Banner says.

"Which means," Hellstrom begins.

"Overgirl isn't just dying," Zari finishes.

"Yes. If Overgirl does not get Supergirl's heart, she will explode in a supernova that will destroy at least the entire Midwest," Banner says.

* * *

(Library)

Barry and Wanda are sitting in the library, chatting with Steve and Caitlin, who are sitting next to each other and holding hands. Barry and Wanda had been thrilled to hear that their friends had finally admitted their feelings for each other.

As they are talking, the door opens, and Bucky and Laurel walk in. Steve looks up and says, "Hey, Buck. How you holding up?"

"I'll manage," Bucky says. He then smiles and says, "Laurel and I came to talk to you guys because we have something we want to tell you."

All four of them raise their eyebrows a bit, waiting for Bucky or Laurel to say something. Bucky and Laurel look at each other, smile, then back at their friends. Then, Laurel holds out her hand, showing the ring, and saying, "Bucky proposed to me. And I said yes."

There is quiet for a moment, and then Caitlin and Wanda gasp in shock and delight, then leap up and hurry over to hug Laurel. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" the two women say almost simultaneously.

"Let me see it," Wanda says after letting go of Laurel. She bends down to inspect the ring, and says, "It's beautiful. Bucky, you made a good choice with this one."

Bucky smiles. "Yeah. I did," he says, putting his arm around Laurel, who smiles brightly.

As this is happening, Barry and Bucky both stand up, grinning. "Buck, I'm so happy for you. After everything you've been through over the decades…you deserve to be happy. I'm so happy for both of you," Steve says. He then looks at Laurel and says, "You better keep an eye on this one, Laurel. He's gonna be a handful."

"Oh, that goes without saying," Laurel says teasingly.

"Honey," Bucky says in protest. Laurel laughs and kisses his cheek.

"Congratulations, Bucky. You two deserve each other. I couldn't be more happy for the two of you," Barry says.

"Thanks, Barry. But, at the same time, we couldn't spend too much time celebrating. Those HYDRA doppelgangers are still out there, and they're not done yet," Bucky says.

As this is happening, Oliver and Natasha walk out of the medbay, having taken some time to check on Jax and the Professor. Jax is awake and feeling much better, while the Professor is still out, but mending. Gideon has said he'll be well enough to merge again when the final battle comes.

"We need to gather the rest of the team. I talked to Banner, and he said that Overgirl is gonna go nuclear. The HYDRA doppelgangers are gonna use their Waverider and leverage us into surrendering Kara," Oliver says.

"How do you know?" Natasha asks.

"It's exactly what I would do," Oliver says.

At the same time, Barry walks out of the Library, and finds Shuri and Tony standing there, waiting for him.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" he asks.

"We have a new suit for you," Shuri says with a grin.

Barry starts to smile. "Thanks, Shuri," he says.

"Come with us," Tony says. He and Shuri lead Barry to a room on the Waverider. In the room is a mannequin, and on it is a new Iron Flash suit.

Barry looks at it in excitement. It is more streamlined than previous suits, looking a similar to Tony's newest suit. It has a chin strap, and redesigned lightning bolts on the side of his head, and a bigger lightning bolt on his chest, with a glow coming from under it where the Speed Force enhancer is sitting. It has returned to having a little bit of black, with black running around his upper arms and down his sides.

"All the old features from your past suits have been added, and we improved the Speed Force enhancer even further," Tony says.

"I also added kimoyo beads directly into the wrists," Shuri adds.

Barry smiles. He then issues a mental command to shrink down, and the suit disappears into the symbol. Barry pulls it off the mannequin and slides it around his neck. He then commands it to activate, and the suit materializes around him.

"I love this," Barry says.

* * *

(Wellenreiter)

On board the Wellenreiter, Overgirl is resting in their medbay, with Dark Arrow standing over her.

"I'm sorry," Overgirl says.

"For what?" Dark Arrow asks.

Overgirl glances at him, then away again as she says, "For being so weak."

A few feet away, a holographic head, the Wellenreiter's artificial intelligence, appears as it says, "I've managed to stabilize her deterioration, but without a transplant, she'll be dead within an hour."

"Quiet!" Dark Arrow shouts. He then looks back down at Overgirl, saying much more tenderly, "Now, don't you listen to her. There is more strength in you than in this entire planet of lesser humans combined." Dark Arrow then turns and walks out of the medbay.

Dark Arrow makes his way to the bridge. There, Militant, Blitzkrieg, Thor-X, Tactical Force, and Bowman are all waiting for him.

"Are we ready?" he asks.

"Yes. We are ready for the attack, and our newest friend is ready to join the fight," Militant says.

"Good. Now, let's hail the heroes," Dark Arrow says.

* * *

(Waverider)

Hellstrom and Zari walk through the doors into the bridge, the last members of the team to walk onto the bridge.

"Where are we with locating the HYDRA Waverider?" Rhodey, now wearing the War Machine armor, which Tony brought over from Earth-99.

"We've got a pretty good idea. We've been able to track the radiation given off by Overgirl," Banner says.

"The data indicates it's still in the vicinity of Central City," Zari says.

"Which also indicates that Overgirl isn't long for this world," Brian says, dressed in his uniform, but with his mask under his arm.

"Which means that this world isn't long for this world," Banner says.

"No. It is not. Failure is not an option! Losing is not an option! We are going to win! We are going to show these people that this Earth belongs to us!" Oliver says.

"If you get hurt, hurt 'em back. You get killed, walk it off," Steve says.

"Great speech," Killer Frost says.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr Queen and Mr Rogers, but we're being hailed by a fellow timeship," Gideon pipes up.

"Put it on," Oliver says.

The whole team gathers in front of the main console, where a hologram of Dark Arrow comes up.

"What do you want?" Natasha demands.

"To offer a truce," Dark Arrow says.

"In exchange for what?" Barry demands.

"We will return to our Earth, peacefully, if you meet my one demand. Supergirl comes with us," Dark Arrow says.

Several of the team glance back at Kara. Oliver, however, just glares at Dark Arrow as he takes a step forward. He then thrusts out his hand, and his uru bow, brought from Earth-99 by the rest of the Avengers, flies across the room into his hand. Lightning swirls around him as his armor takes shape. Oliver glares at his doppelganger as he says, "He's another difference between you and me. I don't abandon my friends!" He then terminates the transmission.

Steve steps forward, then turns to face the team. "Everyone ready to go?" he asks.

"Never been more," Nate says.

"There have been many people that have given their lives on both our Earth and Earth-X to stop HYDRA. We couldn't save them, but we will sure as **** avenge them!" Steve says.

Oliver grins a little bit. Then, in unison, he and Steve say, "Avengers, Assemble!"

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, for a visual for Barry's newest Iron Flash suit, imagine his Season 6 suit, with the gold lines on his suit replaced with thicker black lines. Also, it is a tiny bit thicker, since it is a suit of armor.**

**Next chapter will cover the entire final battle. I hope you're excited for it. It'll be up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	15. Chapter 15- Battle for Central City

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Also, in this, I'll be referring to Earth-99's Peter Parker as Spider Man, and Earth-X's Peter Parker as Parker.**

**So, let's get to it.**

**Jwugetmoney:** Yes. I will be doing Elseworlds in Phase 4.

**Guest**: Kind of, but closer to one of the more advanced Iron Man suits, but looking exactly like the Season 6 suit, and with black instead of gold lines.

**Arrowverse Fan 217**: Yelena will be showing up at some point, probably starting in Phase 3.

* * *

Chapter 15- Battle for Central City

Chaos is reigning in Central City. HYDRA agents have appeared across the city. Some National Guard units that were quickly scrambled from a base outside Central City, but they're being contained to the outer limits of the city.

In the center of the city is the main HYDRA army. Leading them is Dark Arrow, Militant, Thor-X and Bowman. Above them, the Wellenreiter is firing energy beams down onto the fleeing civilians.

On the bridge of the Wellenreiter, Overgirl smirks as she says, "Let them run. We will turn this city into a mausoleum."

The HYDRA army marches unopposed. Anyone who tries to stand up to them is gunned down. As they march, the HYDRA soldiers fire their guns at anyone in range.

A cop up ahead sees them and starts to draw his weapon, but Dark Arrow yanks the gun from his hand, then kill the man.

Suddenly, something catches his eye. Dark Arrow, Militant, Thor-X and Bowman all turn to their right, and from out of the smoke appear their enemies. Barry, Oliver, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Pietro, Logan, Scott, Hope, Bruce, Diana, Sara, Snart, Mick, Zari, Hellstrom, Loki, Thea, Roy, Slade, Nyssa, Bucky, Laurel, Natasha, T'Challa, Nate, Ray, Nora, Alex, Spider Man, and Parker. All standing together.

"Kill them all!" Militant orders.

"Yes, sir!" the HYDRA soldiers say in unison as they begin marching towards the heroes.

Nate steels up as they approach, and Logan releases his claws. Then, behind and above the heroes, Wanda flies in and lands beside Barry, as Caitlin glides in on an ice bridge. As she pulls up, Kara, Brian, Ultron, Sam, Rhodey, Tony, and Thor fly up behind them.

The soldiers continue to march. Then, out of nowhere, there's a bellowing roar, and the Hulk lands in the middle of them, scattering a number of soldiers and even squashing a few. Hulk roars in anger, then stomps off to engage other HYDRA soldiers.

Taking advantage of the chaos caused by Hulk, the team engages, running forward. Barry and Pietro take off, racing among HYDRA's army and knocking soldiers flying. Others engage them hand to hand while the flying heroes attack from the air. Thor begins to use Stormbreaker and Mjolnir to summon lightning, until Thor-X's Mjolnir strikes him. Thor recovers himself and glares at his doppelganger. Thor-X flies up to meet him, and the two commence a fierce aerial battle.

Several HYDRA soldiers begin throwing grenade at civilians. Rene, Snart, and Nyssa hurry to help them, getting the civilians to safety while laying down covering fire as Mick torches every HYDRA agent in sight.

The Wellenreiter is still firing energy blasts. Looking up at the ship, Sara calls out, "We could use some help here!"

"Don't worry. We're here," Shuri calls over comms as the Waverider dives down from the sky, firing some energy blasts at the Wellenreiter, which turns to evade. The Waverider pulls behind the Wellenreiter, and begins pursuing the HYDRA timeship through central City.

On board, in the captain's seat, Cisco laughs a few times before saying, "This is just like Star Raiders on Atari except it's real!"

"Cut the chatter, Red 2. Fly the ship!" Harry says.

"Launching torpedo one," Cisco says.

"You don't have to say it out loud," Harry responds.

The Waverider launches several large balls of energy at the Wellenreiter, which explode harmlessly against her shields.

"Guys, is it just me, or is this not working?" Laura asks.

"It's not working," Cisco and Harry say in unison.

"We need to disable their shields," Shuri says, already trying to do that remotely.

Down on the ground, Nate punches a HYDRA soldier and knocks him out. Several soldiers open fire on him, but the bullets bounce off. He walks calmly to them and knocks them both out.

Just a few feet away, Bruce is fighting with several soldiers at once. He knocks all of them out quickly, then throws one of his batarangs at another solider a few yards away. Ray is riding on the batarang, and flies off of it and starts blasting soldiers.

At the same time, Barry and Pietro are chasing Blitzkrieg around the zone of the fight. The three speedsters are about evenly matched, but Blitzkrieg is just managing to keep away from them. As they race around, Oliver has engaged Dark Arrow, Steve is engaging Militant, and Clint is fighting with Bowman as Thor and Thor-X are still fighting overhead. At the same time, Tactical Force has appeared, and Tony is engaging his doppelganger.

Meanwhile, the Hulk is swatting aside HYDRA soldiers left and right. Then, without warning, a loud roar draws his attention. Hulk turns around, and to his shock, another Hulk lands in front of him. However, unlike him, this Hulk is grey.

Hulk roars with anger at Grey Hulk. The two Hulks lunge at each other and start fighting in a fierce rough-and-tumble fight, while all the surrounding combatants on both sides are trying to avoid.

As this is going on, the Wellenreiter flies overhead, with the Waverider in hot pursuit. Seeing they may need a bit of help, Kara flies up after them.

"This isn't working. I think we need a bigger gun," Laura says.

"Way ahead of you," Kara says.

On the bridge of the Wellenreiter, Overgirl is standing on the bridge, calm and collected. Suddenly, one of her officers walks up behind her and says, "General! We've got inbound!"

"Then fire countermeasures!" Overgirl says to the officer as if he's stupid.

"We can't. It's hovering directly off our bow," the officer says.

Overgirl turns around, and freezes as she sees Kara floating right outside the front viewport. "General. Would you care to step outside?" she asks.

Overgirl glares with unbridled fury at Kara for a few seconds. Then, she activates the mask before flying right through the front viewport, slamming into Kara fists first and flying away from the Wellenreiter.

Back on the Waverider, Cisco says, "Waiting for some good news here!"

"I don't have any for you Cisco! The only way I can see to deactivate the shields is to get someone on board the ship," SHuri says.

As Shuri says this, Killer Frost soars up towards the Wellenreiter on an ice bridge, with Zari and Diana holding onto her. "We're on our way," Frost says over comms.

The three women soar right up to the bridge of the Wellenreiter, then drop down through the hole left by Overgirl.

Diana leaps over the main control panel, drawing her sword and slicing through four officers heading to engage her. Killer Frost sends a jet of ice at another, and Zari knocks out the last one by using her totem to send him flying across the bridge and into a wall.

"We're on the bridge, Shuri!" Zari calls over comms.

"But we're not sure what we're looking for," Diana adds.

Shuri types a few more things on her tablet, then says, "I've got it. I'm sending you the source code for the deflector shields. Now, all you should have to do is…"

Frost sees a button that is blinking red. "Hit the big, blinking red button," she says. She walks over and presses the button. A second later, what sounds like something powering down can be heard.

On board, the Waverider, Laura smiles as the display she's watching says the shields are down. "The shields are down!" she calls out.

"Harry, think you can handle this bad boy?" Cisco asks.

"Walk in the park, Kazansky," Harry says.

"Where are you going?" Laura asks.

"Getting our friends off that ship," Cisco says before saying to Harry, "Count of ten, hit 'em with everything we've got."

"You got it," Harry says as Cisco leaps through a breach.

There is a tense wait of 10 seconds. After 10 seconds, Harry reaches down and presses the Fire button as he says, "Come on, Ramon!"

The Waverider opens fire on the Wellenreiter. After a volley of shots, the Wellenreiter explodes into pieces, which begin to fall to Earth.

Harry, Laura, and Shuri are quiet for a split second before Cisco emerges onto the bridge through a breach, with Frost, Diana, and Zari right behind him.

"Nailed it!" Cisco cries. Harry breathes a sigh of relief.

Down below, Tony and Tactical Force are zooming around each. Tony fires his unibeam at his doppelganger, and hits him, but only succeeds in knocking him back.

Glancing down real quick, Tony sees that Hulk is still fighting the Grey Hulk, and seems to be losing.

"Tony! You handle that Grey Hulk. I've got this joker," Rhodey calls.

"You sure?" Tony asks.

"Yes! Hurry!" Rhodey says.

Tony immediately flies away, heading towards the spot where the two Hulks are fighting. A split second later, Rhodey flies up right where he had been and unleashes a torrent of lead towards Tactical Force.

Meanwhile, Grey Hulk has managed to land several punches on Hulk. Hulk tries to punch back, but Grey Hulk grabs his fist, then throws an uppercut then knocks Hulk up into the air and knocks him flying back about 20 feet.

Grey Hulk grins and takes a step towards Hulk, who is a little dazed. Suddenly, he hears something heavy hit the ground behind him. He turns around, and sees Tony behind him, with the Hulkbuster armor finishing assembling behind him.

"You're not my friend. I got no issue going all out against you," Tony says.

Grey Hulk roars in anger and leaps towards Tony, who lets out a massive repulsor blast that knocks him back. He then flies forward and grabs the Grey Hulk, flying him up into the air before throwing him back to the ground. Grey Hulk tries to get up, but gets a punch from the Hulk. Tony then fires both his repulsors down at Grey Hulk, forcing him into the ground and battering him a little. Hulk then starts pounding his fists into Grey Hulk before Grey Hulk is able to get his feet up and kick Hulk off of him. Tony then flies down to re-engage.

At the same time, Clint is still exchanging blows and arrows with Bowman. The two archers find they are easily a perfect match for the other.

As they cross bows with each other, Clint says, "You're gonna regret not staying on your Earth when you had the chance."

Bowman smirks and says, "You'll be the one who'll be on the ground begging for mercy."

"Fat chance," Clint says before kicking Bowman in the leg. Bowman stumbles back but quickly recovers. He tries to strike Clint with his bow again, but Clint blocks it.

The two exchange several more blows before a gunshot suddenly rings out. Bowman cries out in pain as a bullet enters his leg from behind and blows out his kneecap. Clint rapidly draws an arrow and fires it right into Bowman's chest. Bowman freezes, coughs up a little blood, then falls back, dead.

Clint looks up and sees Natasha standing behind where Bowman had been standing. Clint grins and says, "Like old times, huh?"

"I don't we've ever encountered something quite like this," Natasha says.

"Fair point," Clint says.

Meanwhile, Tony and Hulk are still beating on Grey Hulk. Grey Hulk attempts to lunge right at Tony, but Tony deflects him off his right arm and blasts him with his repulsor.

Before Grey Hulk can even hit the ground, Hulk leaps towards him and slams him into the ground, punching him in the face repeatedly. Grey Hulk manages to return a punch, knocking Hulk off of him. He gets back to his feet, but doesn't notice Tony, who has snuck up behind him. Grey Hulk only realizes this when he receives a powerful blow to the temple from Tony's fist, knocking him unconscious.

Tony and Hulk both look down at Grey Hulk, then at each other. "Smash, big guy," Tony says. Hulk grins and leaps away to start mopping up remaining HYDRA soldiers.

As he does, Tony looks up to where Rhodey and Tactical Force are still fighting. The Hulkbuster starts coming apart, its pieces flying away, leaving Tony in his normal suit. Tony then takes off, flying right at Tactical Force. He catches Tactical Force off guard, grabbing him and then flying him into the ground.

Tony raises his hands, ready to blast Tactical Force. Then, Tactical Force fires his unibeam, knocking Tony flying.

Tactical Force gets to his feet. But, before he can do anything, he feels himself yanked into the air by some unseen force. Looking up, he has just enough time to see Ultron right in front of him before the automaton blasts him with his concussion beams.

Tony, Rhodey, and Ultron all face down Tactical Force. Tactical Force shouts at them, "You will never win! I am the Tactical Force! You are nowhere near my equal!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. But, unless I'm mistaken, there's one of you, and three of us," Tony says.

Tactical Force growls under his helmet and flies right at Tony, who flies right at him. The two slam into each other, throwing several punches.

Ultron flies in and uses his anti-grav weapons to yank Tactical Force towards him, then blasts him with his concussion beams. Tactical Force recovers himself and shouts at Ultron, "You, my own creation, would turn on me?!"

"There are no strings on me," Ultron says before blasting Tactical Force again.

Rhodey flies in and unleashes everything he can against Tactical Force. The relentless assault knocks Tactical Force back, but he fires some of his own missiles, forcing Rhodey to stop his assault.

"Overwhelm him!" Tony says, firing his unibeam. Ultron releases concussion beams from both his hands, and RHodey fires his own unibeam.

Tactical Force is slammed into the ground from the three attacks. He quickly finds that the relentless attack is preventing him from getting airborne, and is slowly melting through his armor.

Suddenly, he finds himself wrapped in red energy. Glancing around, he sees Wanda standing a few yards away, her hands glowing red.

Suddenly, he feels his armor being tugged, and he realizes, to his horror, that Wanda is trying to use her powers to remove his armor. His armor tries to remain attached to his body through a magnetic field, but the unrelenting attack from Tony, Rhodey, and Ultron is slowly wearing away at his armor.

Finally, Tactical Force's armor comes apart. He screams in anger, trying to summon his armor back to him through a mental connection. However, deciding to finish this, Tony raises his arm, and fires a tiny missile. The missile streaks down and hits right at Tactical Force's feet where it explodes. As the smoke clears, there is no sign of Tactical Force. Tony smirks a bit under his helmet.

Meanwhile, Oliver is still fighting fiercely with Dark Arrow. Despite the additional fighting strength and enhancement to his skills that his uru bow gives him, Oliver has found Dark Arrow to be a very competent opponent.

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, Oliver sees Slade appear behind Dark Arrow. As Dark Arrow winds his bow back to strike Oliver, Slade brings his sword down and cuts off Dark Arrow's hand. Dark Arrow cries out in pain, right before Oliver draws one of his arrows and fires it right into Dark Arrow's chest. Dark Arrow freezes, then collapses, dead.

Oliver looks up at Slade. The two look at each other, then Slade says, "Just like old times, kid."

"Just like old times," Oliver echoes.

Meanwhile, Barry is still chasing Blitzkrieg. Finally, he catches up to Blitzkrieg and trips him up. As Blitzkrieg tumbles, Barry grabs him by the throat and pins him against one of the concrete supports for the bridge overhead, while removing Blitzkrieg's cowl.

Barry begins vibrating his hand, and Blitzkrieg scowls at him. "Come on. End it. End it!" he shouts at Barry.

Barry stands there for a second, then stops vibrating his hand. "No. I don't kill unless I truly need to. But, there is someone who is not quite as picky," he says.

Barry lets Blitzkrieg go. But, before Blitzkrieg can do anything, Pietro races in and shoves his vibrating hand through Blitzkrieg's chest. Blitzkrieg freezes, then crumples to the ground as Pietro withdraws his hand. The two stare down at his body for a few moments.

Meanwhile, Steve is still fighting fiercely with Militant. About ten yards away, Thor and Thor-X are still fighting, though now on the ground.

Steve scowls as Militant deflects Steve's blow with his shield. The two have been matching each other blow for blow this entire time.

Then, Militant pulls a quick move and kicks Steve's feet out from under him. He tries to bring his shield down on Steve's head, but Steve rolls out of the way.

Thor, out of the corner of his eye, notices this. Deciding in an instant to help, he manages to kick Thor-X, making him stumble away. He then turns to Steve and bellows, "Captain!"

Steve glances over as Thor throws Mjolnir towards him. Steve reaches out, and the hammer flies into his free hand.

Militant is about to bring his shield down on Steve again. However, as the shield is coming down, Steve lifts himself slightly off the ground and swings Mjolnir, hitting the shield and knocking Militant flying.

As he does this, Thor ducks under Thor-X's Mjolnir. He charges at his doppelganger, swinging Stormbreaker right at his chest. However, Thor-X summons his Mjolnir back to him and uses it to block Stormbreaker.

"You are a disgrace to Asgardians," Thor growls at his doppelganger.

Thor-X laughs. "You could have ruled the entire world with your power. Instead, you will die, and this world will be mine!" he bellows.

Suddenly, there's the sound of a blade piercing flesh. Thor-X freezes. Then, Loki's head appears behind Thor-X, smirking, and says, "Actually. You're going to die."

Thor-X bellows as he whirls around and smacks Loki. However, this distracts him long enough for Thor to shift his grip on Stormbreaker and swing it right at Thor-X's neck, beheading the fallen Asgardian.

Thor and Loki both look down at Thor-X's corpse, then look up at each other. "Thank you, brother," Thor says. Loki just nods.

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Overgirl is no longer fighting Kara, but is suddenly holding her head in and crying out in pain.

On the Waverider, Gideon says, "I am detecting dangerously high radiation levels."

"Disembodied computer voice lady's right. Supergirl-X is about to go supernova," Cisco says.

"Supergirl. Your doppelganger is about to have a meltdown," Harry says.

Overgirl is now starting to glow. Her mask deactivates, revealing her face as the glow gets brighter and she continues to scream in pain.

"What do I do?" Kara asks.

"You need to fly her up. Up. And away. Now!" Harry says urgently.

Kara grabs her doppelganger and begins flying as fast as she can up into the sky. As she gets up into the upper parts of the atmosphere, Overgirl explodes in a massive blast.

Down on the ground, Steve is still fighting with Militant, though he is now quickly gaining the upper hand with Mjolnir. As Overgirl explodes, the sight and sound momentarily distracts Militant. Taking advantage of the situation, Steve swings Mjolnir upwards, knocking Militant's shield out of his hand. Steve then kicks Militant's legs out from under him, then leaps up, summoning lightning into Mjolnir, and slams the hammer down onto Militant's head.

Steve stands up after a second, staring down at the body of his doppelganger. Then, he remembers Kara had been taking Overgirl up into the atmosphere. He taps his earpiece and says, "Kara! Kara, come in!"

There is no response. However, everyone on the ground can quickly see Kara falling towards the ground very quickly.

"She's not slowing down!" Thor calls out.

Right then, Brian flies out of nowhere and catches Kara, flying her down to the ground and landing gently.

Brian sets her down as Alex, Steve, and Thor hurry over. "Kara!" Alex cries desperately, but Kara is unconscious.

Suddenly, Hulk lands just a few yards away. Looking at Kara, he decides to try a proven trick, and roars at the top of his lungs.

Kara's eyes snap open, and she sits up straight very quickly. "What was that?" she asks loudly.

"That was Hulk," Steve says with a grin.

Kara looks around, then asks, "What happened?"

Steve smiles as he glances around. "We won," he says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked what I did with this chapter. I tried to do it justice, and I hope I did. I also hope I did the deaths of each of the major HYDRA members well.**

**I decided to include Grey Hulk to have an excuse for another Hulkbuster vs Hulk fight, and to bring the original plan for that fight in Age of Ultron to life. And yes, that is Earth-X's Bruce Banner. Obviously, he's not dead, but he won't be making any more trouble.**

**So, I'm not sure whether there will be one or two more chapters. I may try and wrap this story up in one chapter, but I may have to split it into two.**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Until next time, leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16- A Bright Future

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Stand with Ward and Queen:** Wow. I totally goofed and forgot Ralph. For the moment, assume he was out of city for some business. He'll be here for the events of this chapter, though.

**Deltared52952**: Given so many additional heroes were in this story, I had to make it more challenging.

**Guest:** I'm not sure about Deadpool. I may not include him beyond a cameo or two, simply because I don't think I could ever do his character justice. I'll let all my readers know if I ever decide to do a story involving Deadpool.

* * *

Chapter 16- A Bright Future

Barry smiles at Brian, Parker, and Ultron. It's been hours since the defeat of HYDRA, and the three are ready to return to Earth-X, along with Earth-X Bruce Banner, who is still unconscious.

"Thank you all. This world owes you a lot," Barry says.

"Our pleasure, Barry," Ultron says pleasantly. Barry almost smiles, still amused by how different this Ultron is to the Ultron he met on Earth-99.

"Punching HYDRA goons is kind of our thing," Parker says.

"Well, if you ever need us to do any punching over on Earth-X, just let us know," Barry says.

"Will do. And same to you. Take care, Barry," Brian says, reaching out his hand, which Barry happily accepts. He then shakes Parker's hand before exchanging a pleasant nod with Ultron.

Cisco then stops forward, holding out an extrapolator. "This is for you guys to contact us in case you ever need us, and for us to contact you. It'll also let you open a breach to our world," he says.

"Awesome!" Parker says excitedly.

Cisco grins a bit, then asks, "You guys ready to go home?"

"Those two are. As for me…I'm gonna stick around," Brian says.

Barry and Cisco both look at Brian in surprise. "What? Why?" Barry asks curiously.

"This Earth is my home. And with the leadership of HYDRA gone, it won't be long before their grip on Earth-X collapses. I think its time for me to come home. Plus…I got offered a chance to join the Legends, and I plan on taking it," Brian says.

Cisco nods. "Alright. Well then, Parker, Ultron, let's send you home," he says.

Cisco lifts his fist and opens a breach in front of them. Parker and Ultron glance back one last time before they turn and step through the breach. It quickly closes behind them.

* * *

(The next morning)

Barry and Wanda are staring out at the morning sky, not really saying anything, just holding each other.

Suddenly, they hear footsteps behind them. Turning around, they see Bucky and Laurel walking up towards them.

"How was it?" Barry asks solemnly. Bucky and Laurel had left with Oliver and the other members of Team Arrow that morning to attend Curtis' funeral.

"It was good. Felicity said some really nice words, and me and Oliver both gave a short piece," Bucky says.

"That's good," Barry says.

Laurel nods, then asks with a bit of a smile on her face, "So, now that HYDRA has been dealt with, when are you guys gonna be doing the do-over?"

"Well, we don't want to wait any longer, and since everyone is already here, there's no point in waiting. So, we were planning to do it tomorrow," Barry says.

Wanda then smiles. "Actually, we had something we wanted to discuss with you two. Me and Barry both talked it over, and we decided, if you two were up for it, we wanted to offer to turn the ceremony tomorrow into a double wedding," she says.

Bucky and Laurel both look shocked, not having expected this. It takes a few moments before Laurel asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. We want you guys to have your happy ending too. Since we already got married once, we feel even more comfortable with being willing to share this with you," Barry says.

Bucky and Laurel are again silent for a few moments before Laurel beginning to smile, says, "Sure!"

Barry and Wanda both beam at them. Then, Bucky asks, "Wait. Where would we even do this?"

"We were thinking on our farm. There's a really nice place near the farmhouse where we could do it," Barry says.

"What about an officiant?" Laurel asks.

Wanda's face drops a bit. "Oh, dear. We forgot about that. We don't know anyone else who has the legal power to do it on this Earth," she asks.

Barry smirks. "Actually…I know a guy," he says.

* * *

(The next morning, Allen farm)

It's a peaceful morning on the Allen Farm. In a beautiful, flowering field not far from the farm house, everyone has assembled for the wedding.

Unlike the original ceremony, this one is restricted to those who know the secret identities of the couples. Also, everyone who had come to aid in the fight against HYDRA has stayed for the ceremony. In addition, a few individuals who hadn't been able to come to the first ceremony or come to aid against HYDRA have come, including Dr. Strange, Pepper and Morgan, Ramonda and Okoye, and Quentin.

Up at the front, Barry and Bucky are both staring lovingly at their Wanda and Laurel, both of whom are wearing beautiful white dresses.

"Do you, Bartholomew Henry Allen, take Wanda Marya Maximoff as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do," Barry says.

"Do you, James Buchanan Barnes, take Dinah Laurel Lance as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do," Bucky says, beaming brightly.

"Do you, Wanda Marya Maximoff, take Bartholomew Henry Allen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Wanda says, smiling lovingly at Barry.

"Do you, Dinah Laurel Lance, take James Buchanan Barnes as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Laurel says, a few tears in her eyes.

Barry glances to his right, where Mr. Lee is standing, smiling. "Then, by the power vested in me by the state, I declare you Barry and Wanda, and you, Bucky and Laurel, husband and wife. Grooms, you may kiss your brides," he says.

Both couples lean in and kiss. The entire crowd begins cheering loudly and clapping, and Nora and Stephen run up to their parents laughing and clapping in delight.

Slowly the, crowd moves to a rented tent, where the reception will be held.

Before long, the festivities are in full swing. As the couples have their first dance on the dance floor, Laurel leans her head against Bucky's chest and says, "I don't think I've been close to being this happy in about a decade."

Bucky smiles. "I don't think I've been this happy in about 8 decades," he says.

Laurel laughs a bit and says, "Yeah, you may want to talk to Quentin about that. He may not be the happiest guy in the world about me marrying a guy five times my age." Both Bucky and Laurel laugh a bit.

They hear some giggling, and see Nora and Stephen hurrying up to Barry and Wanda. The couple separates and starts dancing around with their kids, laughing all the while.

Laurel smirks mischievously. "So. When we gonna get started on kids?" she asks, trying to sound serious.

Bucky looks down at her in alarm. But, he quickly calms down as Laurel starts laughing.

"I thought you were serious there for a second," he says.

Laurel laughs a bit more before she says, "No. I'm not ready for kids either. But, one day."

"One day," Bucky echoes.

As the festivities continue, Barry makes his way to the refreshment table with Wanda. There, they find Steve and Caitlin talking, hand in hand.

Steve glances over at the happy couple as they approach. "Well. You two are married. Again," he says.

Barry and Wanda both smile. "Yup," Barry says.

"So, now that you're clearly recovered from last year, are we gonna start seeing you back around STAR Labs again?" Caitlin asks.

Barry smiles, "Yep. The Flash is back."

"Good to hear," Steve says with a smile.

Barry hugs Wanda close to him and looks around the tent around at all their friends and family and sighs happily. This is what real happiness is like.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you liked my Stan Lee cameo.**

**I hope I did the double wedding nicely, and that you liked it. For those who are wondering, yes, Bucky and Laurel will eventually become parents, but not for a while yet.**

**So, I actually went back and forth while writing this chapter as to what I should do with Captain Britain. Originally, I had him going back to Earth-X. But eventually, I decided to go ahead and have him join the Legends. I thought it would make a nice twist.**

**Before we go any further, we're missing something. We can't do any MACU story without a mid-credits scene.**

* * *

(Earth-99)

At a private rocket launch facility, things are busy. A brand new space vehicle has just recently been completed, and its first mission, a research mission, is due to be launched in just a month.

On an observatory overlooking the launch pad, the ship's designer is looking down at the ship on the launch pad. Then, he hears footsteps behind him, and turns to see his friend walking up behind him.

"Hey, Ben," he says.

"You really think this thing is gonna work, Reed?" Ben asks.

"Yes. It will work. And once we are able to gather those reading from our experiments, it will change the entire way we see astrophysics," Reed says.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Reed," Ben says.

* * *

**And, that's it.**

**So, yes. The time is at hand. The next story in the MACU will be the introduction to the Fantastic Four! It will be a crossover with Flash, so Barry will be the one to meet and interact with the FF. Also, let me know which actors and actress you'd like to see play each of the Fantastic Four.**

**Now, that story may not be up for a little while, as I'm still trying to figure out plotlines. If you have any ideas for the plot, please send them to me.**

**Alright, with that, this story comes to a close. I really hoped you've enjoyed it. Please leave one last review, and stay tuned for the next story of the MACU! I will post a notice to this story once it's up.**


	17. Notice- Next story is up!

**Hey, everybody. So, this is a notice! After almost exactly a two month break, I have finally returned to writing the MACU, and I have posted the next story, which is under the name ****_Flash: Rise of the Fantastic Four_****. And, as the name suggests, it is the introduction of the Fantastic Four into the MACU. Go check it out, follow and favorite it, and leave a review, and keep up the support! Love you guys!**


	18. Update: Phase 2 finale is posted!

**Hey, everybody. After almost a month of hiatus from the MACU, I'm back to announce that the finale story of Phase 2 has been published! It is titled "Coming of the Conqueror", and as the name suggests, features the true debut of Kang the Conqueror. Go check it out, follow and favorite it, and continue to support this series! Thank you all! I couldn't do this without all of you!**


End file.
